


Gifted

by mountain_ash



Category: Charmed (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Laura Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Charmed AU, Chef Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Forbidden Love, Ghost Peter - Freeform, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, The Hale Family, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Charmed-themed AU where Derek is Piper and Stiles is Leo and Peter is a lovably sassy ghost.</p><p>OR</p><p>A Charmed-themed AU in which you totally don't need to have watched Charmed ever but you can still enjoy Hale family feels, ghostly Peter, magical emissary Stiles, and so much pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [sickcows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/profile) for betaing!

Uncle Peter’s death was confusing. He had been young, healthy, and vibrant. Now he was dead and Laura and Derek were sitting before a lawyer hearing the reading of his will.

 

“Laura, Derek, Cora, if you're hearing this will from anyone but me, it means I've died too soon to explain it to you myself and for that I am deeply regretful. You are the only remaining Hales and as such you are to receive everything I have to give you that I in turn received from your mother. As per Talia’s wishes, Laura is to be the sole beneficiary of the stocks, preserve, and life insurance money. Derek and Cora will split the entirety of the Hale family savings between the two of them. If it works out as it should, all three of you will receive roughly equal inheritances.”

 

“Excuse me, what?” Derek asked, baffled to hear about this inheritance. “Stocks? Savings? Our family doesn't have money like that.”

 

The lawyer smirks knowingly. “Oh yes you do. That preserve you live on is worth millions in both land value and environmental value. You have some of the only wolves in the state there plus other endangered flora and fauna. The manor alone is worth several million, and the Hales have been investing in stocks practically since they emigrated from Ireland.”

 

Laura’s lips parted slightly in shock. “How much are we talking here?”

 

“The life insurance from your uncle and mom combined comes to 10 million, the savings distributed among several accounts and ancient bail bonds comes to about 150 million and the stocks are currently worth another 50 million, though your family never touches those outside of emergencies.”

 

Derek and Laura simply sat dumbly for a few moments as they let that information sink in slowly. The manor had always been very nice, but they had never been aware that their family owned the whole preserve, nor ever been given any inclination as to the extent of their wealth.

 

They both walked out of the office half an hour later and hundreds of millions of dollars richer, not quite sure what to do with themselves and a little confused about what else their family hadn't told them.

 

“You aren't going to sell the house are you, Laura?” Derek asked nervously over coffee after the meeting.

 

“Of course not, Der. That house has been in the family for like two centuries. I couldn't imagine selling it.” She paused and then a concerned look mirroring Derek's crossed her own features. “You're not going to move out now that you have millions of dollars of your own now are you?”

 

“Derek returned her fond smile. “Course not.” 

 

They smiled at each other fondly and ignored the elephant in the cafe. Cora.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you mean, what, Derek? We emailed about this week's ago.” 

 

“Uh, no we didn't.”

 

“Oh, sure we didn't. It was definitely Laura who wanted me to come home and she emailed me from your computer. That must be what happened.”

 

“Well it wasn't me.” Derek persisted. He loved Cora but he hadn't written her again after the initial email telling her about her inheritance. She was a free spirit on a wildly alternative path and he hadn't thought she'd even want to come home.

 

“Well I think you're messing with me, but either way I'll be home in a few hours. 

 

Derek’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Well I'm not sure I can put together a proper welcome home in that much time but I'll cook some of your favorites for dinner. See you soon, Cora. I'm glad you're coming home.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“I'm home!” Cora cheered with forced enthusiasm when Laura opened the door. The older sister simply stared in horror for a moment before slamming the door shut.

 

“Derek!!” She screamed into the kitchen where he was cooking the surprise reunion dinner.

 

“Uh yes, Laura?” He peaked his head out from the kitchen. 

 

“Cora’s here.” She said shortly.

 

He rose his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh. She's early.”

 

“You knew about this?” Laura asked the second Cora burst through the front door yelling, “She didn't know did she?”

 

Derek crossed his arms imposingly, planting his middle child feet stubbornly. “I only found out a few hours ago. She thought I organized it, but I had nothing to do with it.”

 

Laura groaned. “Agh! This is absurd. Our crazy little sister has dropped on our doorstep and you somehow knew nothing about it?”

 

“I'm not crazy!” Cora burst, crossing her arms aggressively. “I'm just not content to sit in a classroom and stare at pretentious artwork for hours on end.”

 

“Nothing is wrong with liking art, Cora. At least I have a degree.”

 

“Degrees aren't that important! I have survival skills. I know four languages!” 

 

“Hey, guys. Cool it.” Derek interjected nervously. “The dinner I made is going to get cold. Can't you just try to get along? For Peter maybe?”

 

Suddenly the house grew colder and the dining room filled with a hazy blue glow. The glow began condensing into a bright nebulous shape that hovered beneath the chandelier. 

 

“Jesus!” Laura cried, pressing her palm to her chest as Derek tensed in shock and dropped his mixing spoon. “What's going on?”

 

The light began morphing until the brightness faded into a transparent figure hovering slightly above the dining room table.

 

Suddenly a voice boomed so loudly from the figure that all siblings winced and the chandelier rattled.

 

“I contacted her.”

 

“Uncle Peter?” Cora asked, squinting curiously at the still morphing shape. She appeared significantly less distraught by his sudden ectoplasmic appearance than her older brother and sister. “Are you a ghost?”

 

“Surprise!” Peter sang dramatically as he settled his finally formed ghostly figure needlessly into one of the chairs, “Kate Argent offed me before I could pass on Talia’s alpha powers.”

 

Laura shook her head disbelievingly. “Argent? Our old neighbor? Mom’s powers? What do you mean?” 

 

“Yes, our old neighbor. The one Derek played make believe with as a kid no less. Your mother and I were werewolves and she, being the eldest, was the alpha. The strongest. She safe guarded her alpha powers with a special ritual before she died. I was supposed to give them to Laura when Cora graduated and came back home. I thought I would get a chance to explain this in actual person, but that Argent woman knew about it somehow and killed me before I got a chance to explain. I've been working on my control since I died so I could take matters into my own hands and get Cora home myself.”

 

“And why did you need me?” Cora asked.

 

“Because an alpha can only be so with its siblings all together, and once the alpha powers are conveyed, the betas may receive their powers.”

 

Derek's eyes opened wide. “Excuse me what? Betas? Like subordinates? We're going to be werewolves?”

 

Peter turned an amused look on his nephew. “Did you never read the Bestiary, Derek?”

 

“The old book in the attic?” Cora interjected. “I thought those were just things mom came up with.”

 

The ghost laughed. “Hardly. She read them to you so you would know all about the supernatural by the time you received your Gift.”

 

“Gift?” Laura asked incredulously. “You're trying to tell us we were born to become werewolves and that's some kind of ‘gift’?” 

 

Peter put a fist to his cocked hip. “It is and you can't reject it.”

 

“Well why not?” Derek asks. “Cora just leaves and everything returns to how it was.”

 

The ghost began chuckling and the sound reverberated around the room. “Now, Derek. You can't possibly believe I wouldn't have accounted for that can you? The process began the moment the full moon rose and Cora walked through the door.” 

 

“You tricked us?” Laura demanded angrily.

 

“Well, yes.” Peter responded shamelessly. “But only because I had to! This is your destiny. The Hale pack exists to guard Beacon Hills from supernatural crises and I'm not allowed to pass on until your powers have been conferred and you learn how to control them.”

 

“Not allowed by who?” Cora asked. She still seemed largely unphased by the whole business and mostly just appeared to be curious. 

 

“By the Druid council of course.”

 

“They're real?” Cora asked incredulously. “Magic tree and all.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes so far back they could all see the ghostly whites. It was vaguely unnerving even if the sassy eye roll was nothing new. “Of course they’re real. Everything in the Bestiary is real, including the ‘magic tree,’ which is called a Nemeton by the way, and it’s very real self is in Beacon Hills which is why it's essential you become a functional pack again.”

 

“Is that why our family never moves?” Derek asked, finally starting to catch on. “Because we're stuck here?”

 

“Essentially yes. The original Hales, werewolf immigrants straight out of Ireland, knew quite a bit about Druid magic and built this house here because it sits on a convergence of powerful energy lines. Over time, the family absorbed that energy until they were literally stuck here. I believe that's why you two wouldn't sell the house after I died. It wouldn't let you.”

 

“Come on, guys, this could be cool! Special powers and stuff! Destined to guard our city from the forces of evil.” Cora was letting the idea run away with her. “I remember all those old stories mom read out of the book. We'll be super strong and have amazing senses and-”

 

“And lose our minds and turn into ferocious, blood-thirsty monsters once a month.” Laura interjected.

 

“Not,” Peter amended with an uplifted finger, “once you learn control. Tonight is your first full moon. You won't shift completely, but the transformation will take effect. By morning, you will be full fledged werewolves and then the control exercises will commence.”

 

Derek shook his head disbelievingly. “This is ridiculous. Werewolves? Magic trees? You might be a ghost but I can probably explain that away on cooking some bad meat or something. I'm going to bed.”

 

With that, Derek spun on his heels and stormed into the kitchen to pack away his wasted meal before falling into a frustrated and restless sleep. Laura had not been far behind him, but Cora had stayed up the rest of the night chatting with Uncle Peter in the attic while pouring through the Bestiary that she finally saw in a new light.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Derek woke the next morning groggy and uncomfortably warm, having thrown the blankets off himself in the middle of the night. It was later than he'd anticipated so he skipped making the bed and ran downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. Cora had already done so apparently and his mouth watered at the intense combination of bacon, eggs, and coffee that met his nose as he ran down the stairs. 

 

“Morning, big bro.” She said cheerfully, despite the massive dark circles under her eyes. 

 

“Did you sleep?” He asked.

 

“Nope. Spent all night reading the Bestiary with Uncle Peter.” Oh, right. Derek had forgotten about that. Or thought he'd dreamed it. Either way, apparently it really had happened. “You feel any different?”

 

“No.” Derek lied. The intense body heat, food smells, and overwhelming urge to check on Laura were definitely not new. Not at all.

 

“Uh huh.” Cora replied skeptically. “Well you better keep your temper at work today. I know how much you hate your boss.”

 

“Why does my temper matter?” Derek asked wearily.

 

“Uncle Peter says we’re more likely to shift if we get angry.”

 

“Right. Because we're werewolves now. Have a nice day, Cora. Look for a job please.” Derek grabbed a travel mug of coffee and strip of bacon before heading out to the Camaro. 

 

His boss was an asshole. Derek literally hated him with every bone in his body, but apparently today he hated Harris so much they were in physical pain. All day it was ‘Derek, omelettes don't take that long why are you so slow?’ and ‘Derek, when were you planning on telling me our pepper supply was low’ and ‘Derek, your pesto is looking a little anemic.’ 

 

“Is there anything I haven't done wrong today, Harris? How would you even know I'm doing anything wrong? You don't eat the food.”

 

“Look, Hale. I took you on on the assumption that you'd learned a thing or two about proper gourmet cooking at ICE. If you can't prove to me that you earned that over priced New York degree fair and square I'm going to have to let you go.”

 

The threat of being fired made an anger so hot flare within him he felt the heat in his eyes. He looked into the side of one of his large stainless steel pots and saw his eyes blazing yellow. Before Harris, who blessedly wasn't looking, could see, he shut his eyes and willed his temper into submission the best he could. When he reopened his eyes and not only were they still yellow but he could see his teeth sharpening.

 

“Oh my god.” He whispered to himself putting his hand over his eyes and letting his head fall forward to hide the teeth.

 

“What did you say, Hale?” Harris asked, spinning around on him. “What is the matter with you?”

 

Seeing the opportunity for escape, Derek took the chance. “I th- I think I have a fever. The room is spinning a bit.”

 

Harris sighed angrily but couldn't do much about it. “Go home, Hale. I don't need you getting the rest of the cooks sick.”

 

Derek nodded meekly, making sure to keep his head down and eyes closed until Harris left him. Once he heard his boss leave, Derek bolted to the bathroom where he stared at himself in the mirror. As his heartbeat calmed the canines shortened and yellow eyes faded back into their standard pale green. Cora was going to be so delighted. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Peter, make it go away!” Laura was calling when Derek stepped in through the front door. She was hopping around the dining room in her underwear, a bushy black tail wagging behind her. 

 

“You have to calm down, Laura.” Peter said in that agonizingly calm way he had about him. 

 

“I'm only getting furrier!” Laura whined. She was indeed, as dark black fur spread farther up her back and the tail grew thicker. Derek stifled a chuckle as it waved back and forth aggressively.

 

“That's because you’re getting anxious about it.” Peter replied calmly though he frowned when Laura continued trampling the dining room rug. “Oh for crying out loud, Laura! Stop moving and take a breath.”

 

His flared temper seemed to stun Laura into temporary stillness and she looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Ah Derek, you're home early. I take it you had your own little run in with some teeth and claws?”

 

“Not claws.” Derek said, shaking his head. “Eyes. They were bright yellow!”

 

“Ha! Well at least you can hide that!” Laura cried. “My tail almost popped out the bottom of my skirt at my interview. I had to fake being sick to get out fast enough.”

 

“That's what I did, too. Pretended I had a fever. My boss was railing on me all day and I finally lost it. I got lucky enough to see my eyes in a reflection before he did.”

 

The conversation seemed to calm Laura down enough that the tail receded and she pulled her skirt back on.

 

“Now do you believe me?” Peter directed at Derek's direction.

 

Derek pursed his lips tightly, his nostrils flared in frustration. “I don't see how I can avoid it.”

 

“I don't know big bro.” Cora said as she appeared on the stairway. “If anyone could successfully deny something so obvious it would be you. Remember that time you convinced Parrish to go to prom with you as ‘best bros.’”

 

Derek bared his teeth at her but his mouth fell open in surprise when a full fledged growl escaped his throat. 

 

“Woah, there.” Peter interjected, holding his hands up peaceably. “You guys have to get a handle on this.”

 

“Well why isn't Cora having issues?” Laura whined.

 

“Because Cora lives in a constant state of go with the flow.” Peter explained as though it were obvious. “Little things don't bother her because she's so used to adjusting to whatever happens.”

 

“See, Laura. My lifestyle has its pros after all. Namely not growing a tail every time someone doesn't agree with me.”

 

Laura bared her teeth, eyes flashing an angry red and suddenly Cora was cowering in the stairwell with her neck bared to the side.

 

“What the hell was that?” Derek asked, amazed at Cora’s bizarre show of subordination.

 

“Aha!” Exclaimed Peter. “And the alpha finally rears its head. Congratulations, Laura. The passage of power from your mother to you has finally taken place.”

 

“Wait. So I can just make Derek and Cora bow to my will?” She asked incredulously.

 

“Well, yes. But that's highly inadvisable. Forcing your betas to do anything breeds resentment, which weakens the bond and therefore weakens all three of you. The happier and more unified you are, the stronger and more difficult to defeat you will be as a pack.” He held up a finger as if something had occurred to him. “Which reminds me. You must all be very careful to not reveal yourselves. The Argents are still out there and they will not stop until they kill you if you harm even a single human. Not to mention all the other creatures and packs out there who would do anything to take out a young alpha and claim this powerful land.”

 

“Woah woah woah.” Derek said. “You mean we've inherited some kind of turf war?”

 

“More like your mere transformation has created a turf war. Werewolves will want Laura's power and other creatures will want this land.”

 

“Why didn't they just take it all those years we were human?”

 

“Because the land belonged to me and I made myself very difficult to find. That's why I wasn't very present all those years after your mom died, and why Deaton was always taking care of you. In these days, the land must be passed legally, which can't be done if no one can pin down the man who owns it. If I had been captured by anyone who wanted this land, they would only need to torture or threaten me in just the right ways to make me sign it over.”

 

“So you're saying we have to protect Beacon Hills from supernatural creatures, keep ourselves safe from other werewolves, learn how to control our powers, and get along?” Laura asked.

 

“Precisely.” Peter said with a grin. “And I'm here to help.”

 

The doorbell rang then and Derek strode across the front hall to open the door. Under the porch lamp stood the hottest man Derek had seen in quite some time. He had wide, whiskey brown eyes, close shaven hair, and an impish grin. Oversized flannel covered broad shoulders that lead to giant hands and around his narrow hips he wore a tool belt.

 

“Uh, can I help you?” Derek finally managed to say after he'd probably looked the man up and down at least two times more than was appropriate. 

 

The man, seemingly unaware of the massively inappropriate things happening in Derek's head simply smiled and held out his hand to shake. Derek met his firm hand without looking away.

  
“My name is Stiles, and actually I'm here to help you.” Stiles grinned up at him, a twinkle in his eye, and Derek was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a reader who hasn't watched Charmed, PLEASE let me know if something doesn't make sense. I'm writing this with the intention of everyone being able to enjoy and follow the story, so I'm more than happy to fix things that you can't. There will be little inside jokes that Charmed-viewers will get, but the show won't be necessary to find them funny, you'll just catch the nods if you've seen it.
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who haven't seen Charmed will probably end up scratching your heads a bit when you read that Derek is driving a Jeep. This is because the Charmed character he is based on (Piper) drives a Jeep the entirety of the series and I kept it as a bit of irony.
> 
> Thanks again to [sickcows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/profile) for betaing!

Words weren't quite coming to him and Stiles lifted an eyebrow expectantly after a few lapsed seconds.

 

“May I come in?” He asked when Derek appeared appeared incapable of offering.

 

“Of course!” Cora replied cheerfully as she popped out from behind Derek, visibly startling him. “My brother here is just a bit shy. Don't mind him.”

 

“Shut up, Cora.” Derek mutters as he turns aside to let Stiles in the door. When the man was standing comfortably in the landing and taking his muddy boots off to replace them with clean ones Derek found his voice again. “So what are you here to help us with, Stiles?”

 

“Your mother had a stipulation in her will to have the house thoroughly assessed and fixed up after you three inherited the property. I'm who they sent to do it!” He was so cheerful about the whole thing Derek couldn't even mind they hadn't been informed of the situation. 

 

“So what does that involve?”

 

“Well, this house is massive and ancient, so I'm pretty much going to be your 9-5 handyman for who knows how long. Sometimes I have other odd jobs though so I'll probably be here on the weekends too. I hope that's okay.”

 

“Totally fine!” Cora said quickly at the same time Derek replied, “Do what you have to do.”

He looked heatedly down at Cora but she just winked as Stiles turned and bent down to inspect the draft coming in under the door.

 

Derek blushed as Cora framed his ass with her hands and muttered too quietly for Stiles to hear, “Finest butt in all the nation!” 

 

“Since when do you like men, Cora?” He replied just as quietly.

 

“Oh I don't, but I can certainly appreciate a little booty my big bro could be getting.”

 

“Oh my god.” In his mortification Derek forgot to be quiet and his voice came out utterly horrified.

 

Stiles jumped to attention at his voice. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, a cute splotchy blush creeping up his cheeks. “This is actually my first big job so I need you to tell me if I'm doing something I shouldn't.”

 

Derek waved his hands apologetically. “No! No, you're fine. Perfect.” Oh my god he actually said that and now he can feel the blood pounding in his flushed ears. “I just realized I forgot to start on that pie I promised to make for this thing I have to do.”

 

Cora raised an eyebrow comically.

 

“Oh, okay good.” Stiles sighed in relief. “Well not good you forgot but good I didn't mess up already. Obviously I'm not glad you forgot, so you should probably go.”

 

Cora continued to watch, barely stifling her giggles.

 

Derek practically ran away to the kitchen wondering what on earth just happened. How had he managed to make such a fool of himself already? He didn't even have half the ingredients he needed for pie. As a result he grabbed his keys and ran out the back door to his Jeep to hop down to the nearest produce market. His pie specialty was strawberry rhubarb so he found the needed goods and grabbed some ice cream on the way home for good measure. All he had to do was pretend the fake event had been cancelled and then give Stiles some of the pie for his first day of work. Perfect.

 

“You're seriously going to bake a pie for a non-existent event?” Cora asked incredulously as she watched him prepare the crust.

 

“You want some of my famous pie right?” He asked threateningly. She nodded seriously and he smirked. Cora could be manipulated very easily with the promise of pie. “Then quit teasing and cut the tops off the strawberries.”

 

They worked side by side and Derek felt an inexplicable surge of warmth and comfort in his chest when she playfully bumped shoulders with him.

 

“Woah, did you feel that?” She asked, a jittery happiness in her voice.

 

“The warmth?” That must be what she meant.

 

“Yeah. It was like all was right with the world. Is that because we’re bonding?”

 

“You bet.” Peter’s disembodied voice sounded in the kitchen before he materialized at the table. “I told you that bonding will make you stronger but it also physically makes you feel better. Wolves are very tactile creatures so you'll feel it at its strongest when you touch.”

 

“Huh.” Cora said.

 

“This is so weird.” Derek grunted dismissively. 

 

“Speaking of bonds, where'd Laura go?” Cora asked. “She kind of disappeared while we were talking to Stiles.”

 

Peter shrugged. “Said something about going back to brave her interview.”

 

“I hope she changed into some pants.” Cora muttered. Peter chuckled.

 

“This isn't funny!” Derek exclaimed, frustrated by their unconcerned ribbing. “What if she exposes us? You both know as well as I do that Laura had the biggest temper. She shouldn't be going anywhere until she gets a handle on it. It's not like we need the money.”

 

“And what about you, Derek?” Cora fires back. “You have a boss from hell and you refuse to quit!”

 

“I need this job if I ever want to open a restaurant with any kind of good reputation. It's a Michelin star restaurant, Cora! I need this.”

 

“Well you better get your temper under control too, then,” she replied, “because your fangs are showing.”

 

Derek blushed and spun away as though she'd told him his fly was down in public.

 

“Fucking hell, I hate this!” He cried. “I just wanted a normal life with a nice husband and a little restaurant where I have creative control for once. Instead I have a fucking ghost and two sisters who can't be in the same room for two minutes without biting off, possibly quite literally, each other's heads.”

 

In his fury he slammed his blade down and missed the rhubarb entirely, exchanging it instead for his finger. 

 

“Ahhhh!” He screamed as saw the top knuckle of his forefinger role off the counter. 

 

“Derek!” Cora cried as she pressed a towel around his bleeding hand.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Calm down children. Cora pick up the finger and reattach it. Hold it there for a while with the towel while the bleeding stops.”

 

Cora did as she was told without question and Derek watched in sickened amazement as he felt his bone and then flesh knit back together. Soon the only evidence of his carelessness was the blood on the counter and floor.

 

He chuckled shakily as he examined his healed finger. “Would it have healed back if I had lost the finger?”

 

“Yes, but it would have been excruciating and probably would have taken hours. Even our healing has limits.”

 

Derek looked down at his rhubarb and grimaced at the blood. “Good thing I bought more than I needed.” He said wryly. He chopped the new batch extra carefully after disinfecting everything and thought with relief how glad he was for the thick walls and doors of the manor because he wouldn't know how to explain the screaming to Stiles.

 

More freshly chopped rhubarb and an hour and a half later, Derek pulled a beautifully latticed pie from the oven. He hummed appreciatively as he smelled it but scowled when Cora burst through the door.

 

“Gimme gimme!” She chanted. 

 

“I should get the first slice.” Derek said.

 

“Don't forget who held you finger back on while it healed.”

 

“Don't forget who chopped his finger off making this pie in the first place.”

 

“Oh don't be such a baby.” Derek raised an unimpressed eyebrow and she sagged in defeat. “Fine. You can have the first slice.”

 

“How generous of you.” He said dryly as he cut a slice of the pie and plopped it down on a plate. “I wonder if everything is going to smell this overwhelming from now on with these new senses. I almost can't handle how strong rhubarb scent is.”

 

Cora shrugged. “The Bestiary said that we'll acclimate to the changes eventually. Right now they're all new and intense like when you get a new prescription in your glasses but the more you use them the more natural they become.”

 

“Huh.” Derek doesn't really care if he's being honest. All he wants is these powers to go away so he can be a normal human again, but he knows that isn't going to happen. “Here's your pie. I'm going to take some to Stiles.”

 

“Aw you go woo away big brother.”

 

Derek ignored her but he could feel his face burning as he walked determinedly towards the front of the house where he could hear Stiles humming quietly. That was disconcerting. 

 

“Stiles!” He greeted with a smile, but not after taking a moment to admire the handyman’s deft work with some wiring at the switch. 

 

At his voice, Stiles turned with a jolt dropping his pliers to the floor in the process. “Derek! I didn't hear you coming.”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.”

 

“No, it's alright. I just get so into my work sometimes I lose track of my surroundings.” He seemed to only then notice the food in Derek's hand and he sniffed reflexively.

 

“I brought you some pie.” Derek said awkwardly. “I hope you like strawberry-rhubarb. It's my specialty.”

 

“That sounds amazing! I like any food, in all honesty. But that sounds awesome.” Then he furrowed his brow. “Didn't you say you were baking for some event or something though?”

 

Derek felt the blush return and he dipped his chin in a poor attempt to hide it. “Oh uh, I got the date wrong. Lots of stuff going on with the will settlements and stuff, my calendar just kind of got away from me.”

 

“Understandable.” Stiles said with a nod before spearing a bite of ice cream-coated pie. He licked the ice cream off his pink lip and sighed happily as he swallowed.

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing. Seriously amazing. I can't believe I've walked into a gig with someone who bakes this well. Are you going to feed me everyday?” He blushed as he said that and shook his head aggressively. “I'm sorry that wasn't professional. I'm here to help you.”

 

Derek chuckled. Stiles’s stream-of-conscious speaking was endearing but he imagined it could easily get the handyman in trouble. 

 

“No worries. I'm actually a chef so I do a lot of the cooking and I bake on the weekends.”

 

“Oh man too good to be true.” Stiles mumbled through another bite of pie. It was clear he didn't intend Derek to hear him but of course he did and he felt the heat build in his cheeks at the compliment.

 

“If you don't mind being a guinea pig I'm happy to bake some new recipe ideas I have for you once in a while.” Derek was definitely trying to impress Stiles and the more it seemed to work, the deeper a hole he dug himself. He had no recipe ideas- not for bakery anyway.

 

“Experiment away. You have a willing subject at your disposal.” Stiles gave a mock salute.

 

Stiles’s energy was infectious and Derek found himself smiling an uncharacteristically toothy smile. When the handyman groaned after another bite of pie, Derek found his heart beat a little faster and suddenly his toothy grin felt a little too toothy. He turned away rapidly.

 

“Um. Are you alright?” Stiles asked.

 

“Fine, fine.” Derek said hurriedly, though his voice was a bit too high for his liking. “Just remembered I left the oven on.”

 

“You should take care of that then.” Stiles said casually as he bent down to take another bite, but Derek was already halfway down the hall back toward the kitchen.

 

“Peter. Peter!” Derek called when he'd shut the kitchen door. “Help.”

 

“Yes, dearest nephew.” Peter answered tiredly as he drifted down through the ceiling. 

 

“I just started shifting but I wasn't angry or anything.”

 

“Well what were you doing?”

 

“Just talking to Stiles.”

 

“Ah. The handyman you've decided to woo.”

 

“Oh for crying out loud, I'm not wooing him!” Derek would never try to date anyone again if this was how his family was going to be about it. “But yeah, I was talking to him and then he made kind of an obscene sound while he was eating the pie and then my teeth started growing.”

 

“I see. That'll do it. Did your heart rate pick up at all?”

 

“Probably.” Derek said, blushing. 

 

“Oh my God, Derek get some control over that blush of yours. It's a miracle the boy doesn't already know you want to get in his pants with you going about that way.”

 

“Well I can't exactly help that now can I?” Derek answered before adding sullenly. “And I don't just want to get in his pants. He's nice.”

 

Peter had just opened his mouth to tease his nephew a bit more when suddenly Cora slammed in through the back door and fell down upon the kitchen hardwood. 

 

“Cora! What happened?” Derek shouted as he knelt down beside her. His stomach lurched when he saw an arrow passed entirely through her quad. Purple fumes drifted from the wound. “Shit. What the hell Peter?”

 

“Hunters.” The ghost answered gravely. “Derek go into the top shelf of that far right cabinet. You'll see a vial with dried purple flowers and a lighter. Bring it here.”

 

With trembling hands Derek grabbed the requested items and knelt down again beside Cora. 

 

“What now?”

 

“Break off the arrow tip and pull it out.” Derek wasn't the queasy member of his family and did the deed without hesitation, only faltering once when Cora screamed. “Now burn the purple flowers and press the ashes as far as you can.”

 

Derek did as he was told, grimacing when Cora bit off another scream, seeming to realize she should be quiet. Finally he'd used up all the ashes and Cora’s wound no longer emitted the sickly fumes. Her brow finally eased and he could see the flesh inside the puncture healing cleanly and he looked desperately up at Peter.

 

“What is this? Hunters already?”

 

Peter crossed his arms and for the first time since he's materialized seemed truly agitated.

 

“They must be watching us. Kate’s smart. She must have realized I got my message across even after she killed me when she saw Cora was home.”

 

“Laura! She's at her interview!”

 

“Did she drive or take the subway?” Peter asked urgently.

 

“She drove.” Derek answered, remembering now that her car had been gone when he’d left to get pie ingredients. 

 

“Good. Call her and tell her to keep her windows up, speed, and only take main roads. The more visible she stays, the less likely Kate is to try anything.”

 

Cora pulled out her cell and dialed Laura’s number.

 

“Why is she doing this though?” Derek wondered. “She and I were inseparable as kids. She loved this family.”

 

“That was before her father came back to town and corrupted her. Tori Argent, his wife, was much more peaceable and came to a truce with Talia when Laura was born. After the truce, Kate started coming over to play, but Gerard, the father, put an end to that when his wife died.”

 

“Is that when they moved away.”

 

“Yep. But Gerard left Chris here to keep an eye on us because he was much older than Kate.”

 

“Is Chris a threat?” Derek asked worriedly. Kate had been a volatile child and Derek remembered worshipping the ground she had walked on, though out of childish infatuation or fear he couldn't figure. If she had been raised to kill werewolves, reasoning with her wouldn't be easy.

 

Peter shook his head ambivalently. “I don't think so. The hunters have a code and he holds tightly to it. So long as you don't harm anyone, he won't come after you.”

 

“Okay,” Cora interjected. “Laura’s interview just finished and she's coming home. Said she'd stick to the main roads.” 

 

“Good good.” Peter said distractedly.

 

“Hey, what's that flower you had Derek use on the arrow wound, Peter?”

 

“Wolfsbane. Along with mistletoe, it's the only other thing that can poison a werewolf. We got lucky Kate used a common strain. I want you to stay in for a few days, Cora. We'll see if we can't trick Kate into thinking she succeeded. I want you to study the Bestiary while we wait. Learn all you can about everything.”

 

Derek was genuinely shocked when Cora simply nodded gravely and made a move to head upstairs. She had always been particularly fond of Uncle Peter but he didn't even he could break through her rebellious ways.

 

He was cleaning the wolfsbane and blood off the floor when Laura burst into the house and slammed the front door. Despite the tense atmosphere, Derek grinned when he heard Stiles’s tiny yelp of surprise at the bang! of the door in its frame. 

 

“Who are you?” He heard her demand, supposedly of Stiles. “What're you doing with the windows?”

 

Derek could hear her tone growing increasingly hostile and he bolted out to the living room to interfere.

 

“Relax, Laura. He's a handyman. Mom’s will apparently called for the house to be fixed up when we inherited it.”

 

Laura looked suspiciously between Derek and Stiles a few more times before the thin line of her mouth eased a bit.

 

“Fine. What's wrong with the windows?”

“In all honesty,” Stiles replied hesitantly, “they should be completely replaced. They don't lock properly and the seals are shot. You're probably using three times as much energy as you really need to keep this place cool right now.”

 

“Do what you have to do.” Laura answered dismissively before turning abruptly and heading upstairs where she could clearly hear Cora.

 

Derek smiled apologetically at Stiles as she walked away. “Sorry about her. She’s not usually like that, but Cora was-” Shit why does being around Stiles make him want to babble. “She got mugged when she went out on a run.” 

 

Stiles’s face hardened immediately and Derek was amazed by how instantly older it made him look. “Is she okay?” His voice was tense and stony.

 

“Yeah. Just some scrapes. She's tough and got away pretty quickly.”

 

Stiles sighed. “Well that's good. Beacon Hills is home to some unsavory creatures so I'm glad she made it home.”

 

Derek gave a huff of laughter at the handyman’s choice of words. “I suppose it does. Laura and I are probably going to have a quiet afternoon in with Cora though, so if you want to head out early you can go ahead.”

 

Stiles rose his eyebrows in surprise. “Free pie and getting off early on my first day? You spoil a guy.”

 

Derek chuckled. “You're just lucky I'm home more often than Laura. But yeah, you should head out. See you tomorrow?”

 

Stiles smiled softly and nodded. “See you tomorrow. Give Cora an extra piece of pie for me.” He winked conspiratorially and Derek felt his blush creep up tellingly.

  
“Will do.” He choked out, hoping desperately that his teeth weren't showing. Wooing was going to be a little harder than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a reader who hasn't watched Charmed, PLEASE let me know if something doesn't make sense. I'm writing this with the intention of everyone being able to enjoy and follow the story, so I'm more than happy to fix things that you can't. There will be little inside jokes that Charmed-viewers will get, but the show won't be necessary to find them funny, you'll just catch the nods if you've seen it.
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about this chapter: 1) There's talk about blood/bloody imagery in the second half so if you don't like blood you can skim through those parts (marked with asterisks) and I'll write a summary of what you missed in the end notes and 2) Canon-ages are arbitrary in this fic (this is relevant especially towards one coupling you'll learn about in this chapter which would be a bit odd if everyone was more or less canon-age).
> 
> Thanks again to [sickcows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/profile) for betaing!

Derek worked himself into a frenzy that night after Cora had finally gone to sleep searching through cook books and trying out old family recipes. He needed to make good on his promise to Stiles, otherwise he'd come off as flaky, and not the delicious, buttery kind. The handyman struck him as having a sweet tooth so Derek decided to do a complete 180 on his usual ventures and started looking up donut recipes. 

 

Three o’clock in the morning and several failed attempts and flashing yellow eyes of frustration later, Derek pulled some traditional cake donuts from the deep fryer and coated them in his fourth batch of honey and almond glaze. He hummed in pleasure as he took a first bite of the final batch and let the dense and moist donut blend with the sweet glaze on his tongue. Stiles would be very impressed. 

 

“You know all the baked goods in the world won't do you any good if Stiles catches you yellow-eyed first.” Peter’s appearance startled Derek and he dropped the donut to the floor, where the still soft glaze made a soft squishing sound on impact.

 

He growled angrily before the sound itself surprised him back into human behavior. 

 

“See now, dear nephew, the smallest things could set you off and that would be it. Especially as it seems that Stiles is your weakness.”

 

“What do you mean my weakness?”

 

“Some werewolves are set off by some things more than others. Most find that their greatest weakness is their anger. Yours seems to be Stiles.”

 

Derek blushed heavily. “He is not.”

 

“Pursuing him isn't a good idea, Derek. You've only known him a day and you've already almost revealed your secret to him twice because you're so smitten.”

 

“Well then help me get a handle on it!” Derek groaned. “That's why you're still here isn't it? To help us? If I can keep our secret around Stiles I can do it anywhere.”

 

Peter sighed and his form shivered agitatedly. “Fine. If you insist upon trying to win him over you have to find something you can latch onto to stay calm. What do you do when you're at work and have to stay calm with your boss or when you're cooking lots of things at once?”

 

“I count.” Derek answered quickly. “That's what mom had me do to calm down after a bad dream and I've done it for everything ever since she died.”

 

“Okay, good. That's good. The thing is that you have to do it before you start getting flustered. When you see Stiles tomorrow start counting before you even open the door.”

 

Derek had taken a week of “sick” leave to get a better handle on his temper and convincingly recover from the flu he'd claimed to come down with at work the day before. As a result, he was home once again when Stiles rang the doorbell.

‘1, 2, 3, 4…’ He thought furiously to himself as he opened the door. 

 

“Hey Stiles. Come on in.” Stiles’s return smile sent Derek's heart fluttering as he stepped aside. ‘5, 6, 7, 8-’

 

“Do you mind if I check out the kitchen today? I'd like to just get a feel of the whole place before I really get down to business.”

 

“Not at all. Follow me.” 

 

“Oh my god it smells fantastic in here!” Stiles groaned obscenely. ‘9, 10, 11.’ “Were you making breakfast? Did I get here too early? Oh I'm so sorry.”

 

“Relax! I'm a morning person. You want some bacon?”

 

“Do I want bacon? Do I need air?” Stiles blushed then and fiddled distractingly with his tool belt. “I should really get to work though. Your mom wanted this house fixed up not her money wasted.”

 

Derek frowned at the mention of his mother. “My mom would have asked you to stay for dinner. I'm just offering some of the best bacon you've ever tasted.” He tipped his head and cocked an eyebrow temptingly, heart thundering at his attempt at flirting. 

 

Stiles shook his head and his gelled hair bounced as he chuckled softly. “You, Derek Hale, are going to make me fat.”

 

Without meaning to, Derek's gaze swept up and down Stiles’ long, lean figure appreciatively. “I doubt it.” He murmured under his breath.

 

Stiles’ cheeks flamed pink in an instant, apparently having heard Derek anyway and Derek swallowed, counting furiously as he returned to the bacon with double attention. 

 

Despite all his blushIng and complimenting, Stiles turned out to be remarkably sarcastic. He and Derek bickered over coffee and bacon for more than an hour about baseball, whether or not baked goods could possibly be as good when made with whole grain flour versus white flour (Stiles was a purest, Derek was going to prove him wrong), and whether or not hunting should be allowed on the Preserve.

 

“People are hunting on your land?” Stiles narrowed his eyes in alarm after Derek accidentally mentioned hunters being the main problem on the preserve. He was getting the hang of controlling his shift around Stiles, but his caution flagged in other areas as a result. “How do you know?”

 

Shit. How was he supposed to play this one? “Oh, well I haven't actually seen them, but Cora ran into some arrows yesterday. I don't know what else they'd be used for.”

 

Stiles frowned indignantly and Derek couldn't help but find it utterly adorable. “That's totally illegal! You own this land.”

 

“I know.” Derek said with a shrug. “But we aren't really sure what to do about it. We don't want to get the police involved. My sister has an old flame in the force and she tries really hard to keep their lives separate.” It wasn't a total lie. They didn't want the police involved in their new supernatural issues and Laura had dated Erica back in high school and into college. Erica had returned to Beacon Hills recently as Officer Reyes and Laura had done all in her power to avoid her since.

 

“Well you should be careful, if you're going deal with it yourself. Like I said yesterday, there's some nasty creatures in Beacon Hills. But you probably don't need me telling you that.” There was a glimmer in his eye that Derek couldn't quite place but he chalked it up to Stiles’ wild energy.

 

They talked until their coffee was cold and Cora finally came down to eat. She eyed Stiles blearily for a moment before heading for the coffee pot and bacon Derek had left in the warmer. 

 

“You don't have work today?” She asked Derek innocently.

 

“Uh no.” He said. “I got a week off to deal with all the settlements and stuff.” It was a complete lie but he couldn't very well say he got off sick in front of Stiles who could see he was perfectly well.

 

“Harris must have been thrilled about that.” She muttered. “You going to make more of those donuts I smelled you making last night?”

 

“Donuts?” Stiles perked up immediately from where he had begun inspecting the big bay window, turning wide, brown eyes on Derek. “You make donuts?” 

 

Derek couldn't suppress the smile that crept up his cheeks when Stiles confirmed his earlier suspicions.

 

“I'm learning. Tried something new last night.”

 

“Well count me in as your first taste-tester.” Stiles cheered with an excited grin.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Cora teased, “the sister gets the first donut.”

 

Stiles released an exaggerated sigh of defeat as Cora stuck her tongue out at him and Derek smiled to himself. Cora didn't take kindly to a lot of the people Derek liked, but she clicked easily with Stiles and he hoped that was a good sign. 

 

He worked away at the batter and glaze while Stiles tested the window seals and radiator integrity. They didn't talk much as Derek cooked, but Stiles muttered to himself plenty as he worked. Derek did his best not to listen in, but it was as if his new werewolf hearing was tuned into Stiles’ voice. Occasionally Stiles would surreptitiously look back at Derek and smile if Derek noticed him before turning back to his work. 

 

These exchanges were usually accompanied by a muttered “that fucking scruff” or “those hands Jesus Christ” and Derek almost had to count aloud as his blush spread down the back of his neck.

 

“Donuts are ready.” He announced an hour and a half later. 

 

“They smell amazing!” Stiles beamed. “You gonna tell Cora they're ready?”

 

“Oh she'll be down.” Derek answered slyly. “She has a sixth sense for these kinds of things.”

 

Without speaking, Derek placed a fresh donut on a plate and handed it to Stiles who looked up at him confusedly.

 

“But I thought-” Derek interrupted him with a cocked head and exaggerated lift of his eyebrows and a flush spread rapidly over Stiles’ cheeks. He dipped his head quickly to take a bite, and promptly groaned in delight. “Oh my god, Derek. Forget Michelin stars, just open a bakery right now.”

 

“You didn't?” Cora groaned in mock disappointment when she appeared in the doorway to see Stiles biting into the donut. “I see where your loyalties lie.” She winked obnoxiously at Stiles as she grabbed a donut from the plate Derek held out to her and he choked on his bite as Derek practically screamed the numbers in his head to hold his blush as bay.

 

“You live to make trouble, don't you?” Derek grumbled.

 

“I'd say trouble’s my middle name, if it weren't already Eileen.” 

 

“Ooh that was terrible.” Stiles groaned at Cora's joke. “Hey by the way, you have any of those arrows you found yesterday?”

 

“Um yeah. One sec.” She went over to the cabinet where the wolfsbane had been and gingerly pulled down the arrow they had wrapped in tissue paper. “Why do you want it?”

 

“Oh, well. I collect these sorts of things.” Stiles answered vaguely as he unwrapped the paper. He handled the arrow with great care and Derek counted steadily as he watched Stiles’ long fingers deftly manipulate the arrow as he inspected it. “This residue is interesting. Wolfsbane pollen.”

 

“You know what it is?” Derek asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah. It's a common poison for predator animals. It kills the animal if your shot isn't good enough to hit a vital spot.” Stiles furrowed his brow as he worried his puffy bottom lip with his teeth and Derek wondered what those lips would be like to kiss. “It's pretty cruel though. You really should be careful about going into the preserve before this is sorted. One of these could kill you easily if they shot wrong or caught you in the dark.”

 

Cora giggled nervously. “Right well, we’ll steer clear for now.”

 

“Do you mind if I keep this?” Stiles asked, holding up the arrow.

 

“Sure.” Derek answered. “We don't need it.”

 

Stiles nestled the arrow into his toolbox before going back to his investigation of the house, this time out of sight in the basement and Cora rounded on Derek.

 

“I can't believe you gave him the first donut! I always get the first taste!” Her scowl abruptly turned into a smirk. “You really like him, don't you?”

 

“Maybe. I think so.” Derek scuffed his toe against the floor awkwardly as he felt a blush spread to his ears. “Completely.”

 

“Well why don't you ask him out?”

 

“Because he works for us! It would be awkward if it didn't go well, wouldn't it?”

 

“Oh come on, you're both adults, it wouldn't be that bad. You should ask him out.”

 

“I don't even know if he's into guys, Cora.” He was pretty sure Stiles was interested, given all the blushing but Derek didn't like taking risks and asking Stiles out was a big one.

 

She rose a skeptical eyebrow at him. “With the way he was checking you out when you weren't looking?”

 

Pink rose up again on Derek's cheeks and he stuffed a donut into his mouth to hide the elongating fangs. “Shut up.” He grumbled sullenly.

 

“Don't talk with your mouth full, Der. It's not cute.”

 

Derek had intended to spend the rest of the day cooking but when the mail came he found that he did actually have estate affairs to handle. He settled down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and slipped on his reading glasses but when he looked down at the letter in his hand, it was blurry.

 

“God damn it, I don't even get to wear these anymore?” He muttered to himself as he pulled them off and rubbed the fuzziness from his supernaturally-corrected vision. Though he wouldn't admit it, Derek loved wearing his glasses because he thought he looked less intimidating when he did, so he punched the lenses out and made a mental note to get some fake ones.

 

Stiles emerged from the basement a couple hours later with some grease streaked across his nose. When he saw his reflection in one of the glass cabinets he swiped at it, only to get more on his cheek. Derek chuckled and Stiles glowered at him adorably. 

 

“It's not my fault your furnace is an ancient grease trap. That really should be priority number one, by the way. It needs replacing badly.” 

 

“Sure.” Derek nodded. “How do I go about that?”

 

“Well,” said Stiles as he washed his hands, “if you have a computer I can pull a few up that are closest to what you have and then you just order it. Mind if I eat my lunch?”

 

“Sure, sure.” Derek indicated the chair across from him before pulling out his laptop from beneath a stack of papers. “Search away.”

 

They sat in pleasant silence save for Stiles’ quiet chewing as Derek read through inheritance forms and Stiles hunted for furnaces. 

 

“Alright, here's a good one.” Stiles announced a little while later. “I hope you don't mind I kind of disregarded a budget. I didn't think it would be much of a concern.”

 

Derek looked over the furnace Stiles had pulled up on the screen, staring at the specs for a while before he finally sighed and fell back in his chair.

 

“I’ll be honest, I have no idea what any of that means.”

 

Stiles chuckled. “Okay so-” Derek listened as intently as possible as Stiles went over all the details with him, but his attention occasionally wandered and he found his eyes skimming over the other man’s animated hands and quickly moving lips. “That all make sense?”

 

“Um, yeah.” Derek answered distractedly. “As much as it can anyway. Let's order it.

 

The afternoon passed quickly with Stiles tinkering away with the sink, disposal, and light fixtures and Derek paying only marginal attention to his forms. 

 

“Hey do you mind if I check out the Preserve a bit before I head home? I'd like to find a few more of those arrows.”

 

Derek frowned, unsure if it was wise to let Stiles into the Preserve when Cora had just been shot. He was inclined to believe the hunters would leave him alone since he was human but Derek had no idea what Kate’s objective was and he didn’t think he should risk it. 

 

“I’d rather you didn’t, actually. I want to get this hunter situation settled before letting people in there again, you know?”

 

Stiles nodded emphatically. “That makes total sense. I get it. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early.” He flashed a bright smile and Derek felt his heart pound embarrassingly in his chest. 

 

He was cooking dinner half an hour later when he heard a weak pounding at the back door and his hearing cued in on the sounds of labored breathing and a weak pulse.

 

“Stiles.” He whispered hoarsely as he ran to the back door and yanked it open with so much force the hinges groaned. Stiles lay bleeding on the back porch, an arrow in his left thigh and pelvis. “Fuck, Stiles. Let me call an ambulance.”

 

Derek's fingers shook as he dialed 911.

 

“Hello? What's your emergency?” A man spoke clearly on the other end.

 

“I'm at the house on the edge of the Beacon Hills preserve, 1 Preserve Lane. My friend was in the preserve and was shot by some arrows. He looks like he's lost a lot of blood.”

 

“We’re sending an ambulance immediately.” he assured firmly. “Do not attempt to remove the arrows, but please try to slow the bleeding by applying pressure around the area with some clean towels.”

 

“Thanks you. Please have the ambulance drive around to the back of the house. There's a dirt road off the driveway plenty big for it.”

 

“Thank you, sir. They will be there shortly.”

***

Derek hung up and grabbed as many clean towels as he could find before running back to where Stiles lay on the porch. The man was ashen and a pool of blood was collecting beneath his legs.

 

“Stiles! Stiles are you awake?” Derek knelt beside him and pressed the towels against the area where the arrows were deeply embedded in his body.

 

“Derek?” Stiles murmured weakly. “What's happening?” He cried out as Derek's shaking hands bumped the arrow burrowed into his hip.

 

“Cora!” Derek yelled. “Cora I need your help!”

 

One of the more responsible things Cora had done before going off on her own was take a course on emergency medicine. She'd not bothered getting certified but the knowledge had proved useful throughout the years and he needed it now.

 

“What happened?” She cried as she ran out through the porch and shoved Derek out of the way, effectively taking the reigns.

 

“He went into the Preserve.” Derek answered guardedly. Stiles was barely conscious but Derek didn't want to reveal too much about his concerns in case he heard enough to ask questions later.

 

Why had Argent shot Stiles? Shooting a human went against everything Peter had told them about the hunter’s code. Was she just trying to scare them out? Was Stiles secretly a werewolf as well? Derek was fairly positive the answer to that was no given how Stiles smelled but Derek was so new to this he really had very little understanding of how his abilities worked. To make matters worse they would have to deal with the police now that someone had verifiably been injured. 

 

The ambulance arrived then, and Cora forcefully pulled Derek from Stiles’ side when he didn't move.

 

“Let them do their jobs, Derek. You're getting in the way.”

 

Stiles was completely limp as they cut open his jeans and bandaged him tightly around the arrows. Derek flinched as he saw the angry, deathly-white skin under the drying blood and focused on the sound of Stiles’ pumping heart instead.

***

“Can we ride with him?”

 

The paramedic shook her head. “There's a cruiser on the way. Given the nature of the call, they need to question you and then you can come to the hospital if they say so.”

 

Derek eyes widened in anxiety, but he nodded dumbly when she continued to look expectantly at him.

 

“Derek and Cora Hale.” A voice sounded as two officers walked around the ambulance towards the siblings.

 

“Aw Jesus Christ.” Cora muttered when she saw who was speaking.

 

“Officer Reyes.” Derek responded as cordially as his anxiety over Stiles would allow. 

 

“This is my partner, Officer Boyd. I wish I could say it's good to see you again, but I really don't think this is the right situation for that. We have some questions about what happened here. May we come in?”

 

Derek nodded and led the way into the kitchen, ignoring the blood he and Cora were tracking on the tile.

 

“Do you know the man who was shot? The operator said you called him a friend.”

 

“He’s a handyman. Started working for us a few days ago. Our mom’s will stipulated the house get a full work up when we inherited it.”

 

“Uhuh.” Officer Boyd answered flatly. “So not your friend?”

 

Derek bristled and felt his hackles rise and his eyes. He pretended to get distracted by the blood on his pants and shoes until he could calm himself.

 

“I'm sorry, do you mind if I take my shoes off. The blood…” His voice trailed away as the stench of Stiles’ blood suddenly overcame him.

 

“Of course.” Officer Reyes indicated towards the mudroom and Derek rushed in and pulled his shoes and pants off, replacing them with a pair of athletic shorts still in the hamper. 

 

“Better?” Officer Boyd asked when he returned.

 

“A bit.” Derek answered quietly. The smell still clung thickly around him but he'd calmed enough that his eyes were normal again.

 

“Can you answer my question now?”

 

“We get along well. He gets here early and stays all day, so we chatted a bit yesterday and he had breakfast here this morning before starting work. He's someone I’d invite out for a beer. Friend seemed appropriate.”

 

“And what was he doing in your Preserve?”

 

“He collects hunting weapons. Cora found some arrows out there yesterday and Stiles was interested in finding more.”

 

“You found arrows and didn't inform the authorities?” Erica asked in alarm.

 

“It's our land. We hadn't found evidence of actual hunting, just an arrow, and it's our right not to press charges. With everything we're dealing with after our uncle’s death, it wasn't something we had the energy to deal with until it became a problem.”

 

“Well were you aware Stiles was in the Preserve?” Erica pressed.

 

Derek shook his head, feeling earnestly frustrated that Stiles had ignored that particular instruction. “He asked if he could and I said I would rather he didn't. I wanted to get out there myself and see about the hunting before letting anyone else.” 

 

Erica and Boyd watched Cora and Derek quietly for a moment before Boyd nodded. “Okay, thank you. We’ll let you know if we have anymore questions. We’ll go out the back.”

 

Derek and Cora followed them out to the police cruiser and nodded at Boyd as he got into the driver’s seat. Erica wavered a moment before turning back and smiling awkwardly.

 

“Unofficially speaking, does Laura know I'm back?”

 

Cora smiled sympathetically. “Yeah, she does. I just don't think she knows what she wants yet. Be patient.”

 

Erica chuckled dryly. “Will you tell her I'm not made of patience?”

 

Derek grimaced. “We’ll certainly try.”

 

She shot one more smile before slipping into the cruiser.

 

“You think Laura really still likes her?” Cora asked.

 

“Who knows? I'm not really sure Laura has let herself like anyone else so your guess is as good as mine.”

 

“Well let’s get inside and wash up. You should go to the hospital and wait to see how Stiles is doing. I’ll clean up the blood.”   
  


“You sure?” 

 

“Come on, big bro. I can smell how much not being there is killing you. Besides, I’m better with blood.”   
  


He smiled and followed her back inside before he thought about what she’d said. “Wait, you can smell how I’m feeling?”

 

She chuckled. “You really need to read the Bestiary.”

 

Derek scrubbed at the dried blood on his legs in the shower until all he could smell was Laura’s lemony body wash and then fumbled into some clean clothes. Logically he knew he had only known Stiles two days but they had just cliqued so well and the idea of losing him before seeing if it could go somewhere was terrifying.

 

Between talking with the cops and getting cleaned up, Stiles had been at the hospital for about two hours which Derek was hoping would be long enough to hear something conclusive about him.

 

“Uh hi,” he spoke shakily at the ER front desk, “do you know anything about Stiles Stilinski.” 

 

The woman typed away at her keyboard for a minute before frowning. “We've admitted someone with that last name, but not the first.”

 

“I don't know his real name.” Derek said with a grimace. “He said it's some unpronounceable Polish monstrosity so he only gave me the nickname.”

 

She smiled apologetically up at him. “I'm sorry sir. Only family and approved guests are allowed to visit patients. If you give me your name, I'll have a nurse ask if you can go back when he's out of surgery if it goes well.”

 

“If it goes well?”

 

“I'm sorry sir. I wish I could tell you more but that's against hospital policy. You can go sit in the waiting room. There's a coffee machine on the far wall.”

 

So Derek waited and waited, pent up anxiety and fear forcing him to count endlessly for almost three more hours until a doctor came back and called his name.

 

“Derek Hale?” The woman asked as he approached. He nodded. “Mr. Stilinski has woken up now. His surgery went well but he lost a lot of blood even with transfusions, so he'll be a little woozy when you see him.”

 

“But he's okay?” Derek asked, his voice a little too loud for the tight hospital corridor.

 

“He will be. He'll be in the hospital for a few days and then need a good deal of rehab though. The arrows nicked quite a few blood vessels and damaged a lot of muscle, due to the size of the arrow heads. There doesn't seem to be any nerve damage but we won't know for sure until he gets up and moving.”

 

“You told him all this already?”

 

She smiled at that. “We did. The first thing he said was something about being two days on the job and he already had to ask for time off.”

 

Derek chuckled, amazed Stiles was still thinking about work. “He has nothing to worry about on that front.”

 

“Well this is his room. You're allowed to stay for an hour. It's late. You can come back tomorrow after ten.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Derek peaked his head through the doorway, suddenly bashful that he was there. Stiles had to have better friends who he would want visiting him, right? Or parents? Just as he worried he was being too invasive and considered withdrawing, Stiles looked towards the door.

 

“Derek?” His voice croaked but he sounded strong.

 

“Hey, Stiles.” Derek answered softly as he walked over to the seat by Stiles’ bed. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Shitty.” Stiles replied petulantly. “Are you mad at me?”

 

The question was so absurd and Stiles looked so forlorn that Derek couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I’ll reserve judgment on that until you aren’t hopped up on pain meds.” Derek joked, but he sobered quickly when Stiles’ face fell. “I’m disappointed you didn’t respect that I asked you not to go in there and a little confused, but mostly I was just worried. I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

The smile that spread Stiles’ cheeks was so bashful Derek was sure it would have been accompanied by a blush if Stiles had enough blood left. “You are?”

 

“Well, yeah. I-I know you just started working at the house, but,” Derek was definitely doing this, oh boy, “I like you. And I was kind of working up the nerve to ask you out? You know. If you’re into men. And into me. You know, since those are both important.”

 

“You’re asking me out?” Stiles blinked blearily at him for a moment. “Shit.”

 

That...was not the reaction Derek had been expecting. 

 

“Um. What does that mean?”

  
Stiles chewed on his lip and looked down at his hands as he spoke. “I like you too. A lot. Which is bad because,” he paused and grimaced sympathetically at Derek, “I’m not allowed to date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER WHOO!
> 
> So basically the asterisk bit is just about Derek trying to stop Stiles' bleeding and calling Cora to help him. Derek is pretty distraught and very confused about why Kate shot Stiles because he's human and then the paramedics come and start bandaging him up for transport.
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [sickcows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/profile) for betaing!

Derek shook his head slowly, completely bemused. “I'm sorry, not allowed? By who?”

 

Stiles glanced around the room shiftily as he tapped his oxygen-metered finger rapidly on the bed. Derek waited impatiently as Stiles worried his lip between his teeth and continued not to answer for some while.

 

“Um, it's my job. I'm not allowed to date clients as long as I'm contracted with them.” 

 

Derek's heart sank as he realized that Stiles had an indefinite contract with them and their house was going to require a lot of maintenance. If he intended to wait for it to end, he could be condemning himself to months or even years of singledom.

 

“Oh. Um, well I understand. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble.” He said, utterly crestfallen. “We can do the whole friends thing though, if you want.” Derek was going to fail at this whole friends thing and he knew it.

 

Stiles smiled sympathetically at him. “Thanks for understanding. I'd love to be friends.”

 

They chatted amiably for a while longer before Derek could tell Stiles’ pain meds were starting to make him sleepy so he stood to leave.

 

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles spoke softly as he opened the door to go.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you visit again tomorrow?”

 

Derek smiled. “Of course. Want me to bring anything?”

 

“Donuts.” Stiles groaned in immediately.

 

Chuckling lightly, Derek nodded. “Sure. Good night Stiles.” 

 

“Night Derek.”

 

He was doomed.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Is he okay?” Laura pounced as soon as he got back home. “He's not going to press charges is he?”

 

“He’s fine I guess. Alive. They aren't sure what kind of permanent damage the arrows might have done though.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” She swore under her breath before raising her voice. “Peter! What do we do now?”

 

His ghostly figure swirled into form at the kitchen table.

 

“Woah.” Cora said. “You don't need to go through the walls anymore?”

 

Peter shrugged in his agonizingly cocky way. “I've been practicing. Maybe I'll manage to leave this damn house soon.”

 

Laura rubbed her temples in frustration. “More important things to attend to right now.”

 

“Right. Derek's little handyman.” Derek growled in embarrassment but Peter ignored him. “Kate shot him which means she thinks he's important to us.”

 

“Well he is important to Derek.” Cora interjected pointedly.

 

“Yes, but unless Kate has this house bugged, and she doesn't because I would know, there's no way she would know that. She's likely just assuming because this is the second day in a row he's been here. On top of that, he was in the Preserve which she probably thinks is something we gave him permission to do. Either way, this has escalated too far and we need to do something about it.”

 

“But what are we supposed to do?” Derek exclaimed, completely exasperated with the escalating situation. “She knows everything about us and we don't know anything about her. How are we supposed to stop her when we can't even find her?”

 

Peter smirked. “Laura, call in sick tomorrow. I was hoping to teach you all gradually, but tomorrow you're getting a crash course on werewolf 101.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Derek wasn't sure what he had expected but the following day of training was excruciating. Peter had divided the day into segments of Judo training from Cora and control lessons. By day’s end, Derek could correctly identify the scents of happiness, anger, and frustration, though he and Laura couldn't quite get a handle on hearing a lie like Cora could. Peter had them memorize each other's scents and practice identifying other scents on things around the house. Derek was only moderately embarrassed that all he seemed to be able to smell was Stiles. 

 

The thought of visiting Stiles at the end of the day was all that kept allowing him to stand up after Cora and Laura repeatedly threw him to the ground. Fighting really wasn't his strong suit and his sisters seemed to be more capable of harnessing their supernatural strength. As a result, Peter had declared that none of them were allowed to be done for the day until Derek successfully took both of them down and managed to smell someone in the house other than Stiles, whose blood still reeked more strongly than anything else to Derek, even though no one else seemed to notice it.

 

“This is ridiculous! Why are they so much better at this than me?”

 

“Well historically, female werewolves are typically better at control in the beginning.”

 

“Now don't you wish you'd been born a girl like mom expected?” Laura teased.

 

“Oh yeah, so disappointed I didn't get named Dora.” Derek drawled back sarcastically.

 

“Vamanos children.” Peter commanded bitingly. “I may be a ghost but that doesn't mean I don't have shows I'd like catch. What have you been using to try and focus your strength, Derek?”

 

“The counting.”

 

“Well that might be a good anchor for calming you down, but perhaps you need another to draw your wolf out.”

 

Derek thought a moment but it didn't take long to figure out what drew his wolf out more than anything else and could feel his power begin to bubble beneath his skin immediately as he focused on it. “Okay, ready.” 

 

Cora needed no more invitation and she leapt at him gracefully, striking at his throat with her claws but Derek recognized the feign in her motions and struck with a fist where he could see she intended to move. He grinned toothily as he felt his fist connect with her solar plexus and she sank to the ground where he held her by the neck with a clawed hand.

 

Rather than being met with fanfare for his success, Derek felt Laura slash the back of his leg with her own claws and he roared in pain before shifting quickly to save his other from the same fate. Fighting on one leg wouldn’t be easy, especially given the wound would take longer to heal since Laura was the alpha. Derek parried a few of her blows as he limped himself back to the wall where he could better support himself. Once there, he braced himself on his good leg before catching one of her punches, sinking his claws into her fist, and reaching back with his other hand to grab her head and pull it down forcefully onto his bad knee. Like Cora, she crumpled to the floor in temporary unconsciousness. 

 

“Finally.” Peter exulted. “Now go find some smell other than Mr. Handyman and we can all be free.”

 

“How'd it feel?” Cora pestered excitedly and they propped Laura up in their arms.

 

“You went easy on me.” Derek whined, not totally satisfied with what felt like an abruptly easy success.

 

“Nah. You just caught us off guard. Don't worry,” she added with a friendly jab to his ribs, “you'll have to try harder next time.”

 

Focusing on Stiles in order to keep his wolf present while simultaneously trying to smell someone other than Stiles proved much more difficult than finding his strength. It took a great deal of effort to block out that powerfully enticing scent and sense those beneath it, but he eventually managed to lock in on Erica and Boyd’s scents near the sunroom couch. As soon as Peter gave him the go-ahead, Derek showered hurriedly, grabbed the leftover donuts, and drove over to the hospital.

 

“Hey Stiles,” he spoke softly as he poked his head through the door. “You awake?”

 

“Hey. Come on in.” Stiles smiled cheerfully up at him as he walked towards the bedside chair and Derek smelled the distinct smell of happiness. “It's just about time for them to bring me my jello. I hope it’s lime.”

 

Derek rose a skeptical eyebrow. “Lime?”

 

“Don't judge man.” Stiles whined, swatting at Derek half heartedly. He frowned when he saw the container of donuts in Derek's hand. “Aw man, you actually brought some. I'm not allowed to have solid food for another day.”

 

“That's alright. I can always make more.” Derek said with a shrug. “So how are you? Any nerve damage?”

 

“Well you get right to it don't you?” Stiles chuckled. “I'm okay, amazingly. They showed me the arrows they took out and those tips were massive. I can't believe nothing worse happened. The physical therapist said I'll probably have a permanent limp though.”

 

“Shit, Stiles. I'm sorry.”

 

“It was my fault. Curiosity really does kill the cat. Or, you know, almost. The police came and talked to me today.”

 

“Oh?” Derek asked, trying to stay calm even as his palms began to sweat nervously.

 

“They asked if I saw anyone, how far into the Preserve I went, if I had your permission…” He trailed off awkwardly and Derek got the sense he was leaving something out on purpose.

 

“Anything else?” He pressed.

 

Stiles grimaced. “They asked if I knew where you and your siblings were while I was out there.”

 

Derek's heart dropped. “They really think we did it?”

 

“If they thought that, you wouldn't be here.” Stiles answered matter-of-factly. 

 

“That's true.” 

 

“Let's talk about something more fun. You have the week off right? What’d you do today?”

 

Derek chuckled as he tried to figure out how to answer honestly without being honest. “I hung out with Cora mostly. She started teaching me Judo and totally kicked my butt.”

 

“You're sister is scary. Remind me not to get on her bad side.”

 

“Don't worry. She likes you.” Derek answered softly before Stiles’ eyes widened and the hint of flirtation occurred to him. He dipped his chin and rubbed at his beard uncomfortably. “This is awkward isn't it?”

 

Stiles bit his lip tentatively. “Kind of. I'm not really used to this whole mutual attraction thing.”

 

Derek's jaw fell open in shock. “You're kidding?”

 

Stiles shrugged his sinfully broad shoulders nonchalantly. “Just how it is.”

 

A knock came at the door then and a nurse carried in a tray with jello, applesauce, and ice water. Stiles smiled gratefully at the nurse but wrinkled his nose once she was gone.

 

“Lemon.” He answered Derek's querying look bitterly.

 

“Are lemon and lime that different?” He asked.

 

“Like night and day man, night and day.” Stiles took a bite but wrinkled his nose again and held the container out toward Derek. “You want it?”

 

“If you insist.” Derek accepted playfully before taking a bite. He failed to contain a wince as the sharp sourness hit his tongue and Stiles laughed brightly.

 

“Told you it was terrible.”

 

“I bet I could make it better from scratch.” Derek grumbled as the aftertaste clung in his mouth. Werewolf senses sucked sometimes.

 

“Tell you what. You make me palatable lemon Jello and I'll come extra early one day and make you some of my famous hashbrowns.”

 

The date like implication of Stiles’ suggestion forced a blush high onto Derek's cheeks and he dipped his head again to hide it. Stiles seemed to realize what he'd said because Derek heard him groan in frustration.

 

“I just did it too, didn't I?” Derek pursed his lips and nodded. “God we suck at this.” Stiles bemoaned.

 

“We sure do.” Derek answered wryly. He jumped when Stiles slammed his cup forcefully down on his tray.

 

“You know what, screw it. We're going on a date.” 

 

Derek looked up at him in surprise to find Stiles looking simultaneously nerve wracked and determined. “You could get fired.” He protested.

 

“So we'll be careful. A little secretive. It could be fun.”

 

The prospect of secretly dating wasn't terribly appealing to Derek, but everything about his life was more than a little crazy at the moment so it almost seemed exciting.

 

“You're sure?” He asked and Stiles nodded once. “We’ll take it slow. That way if it doesn't work out it won't be so awkward, okay?”

 

“Perfect.” Stiles smiled brightly before his mood suddenly shifted and his scent turned what Derek could only describe as anxious.

 

“What is it?”

 

Stiles looked up at him from under his long, brown lashes. “I've never dated anyone. Or like, done anything with anyone.” He revealed hesitantly.

 

“Oh,” Derek said before smiling warmly. “Then going slow is perfect.” He nodded his head up at the TV. “You want to watch a movie?”

 

“Sure.” He answered before scooting over to one side of his narrow bed and patting the open side. “Come on up.”

 

A hot pink flush crept again onto Derek’s cheeks and he slipped up onto the bed. There wasn't much space so he leaned up onto his side and slid his arm under Stiles’ neck. Stiles in turn tried to wiggle in closer under Derek's arm but he hissed in pain.

 

“You okay?” Derek asked, concern coloring his voice even as he relished the warmth of Stiles against him.

 

“Oh you know. Just tugging at the giant wound in my hip. No big deal.” Stiles joked weakly.

 

“You're sure you don't just want to go to sleep?” Derek asked worriedly. He could actually smell the pain radiating off Stiles, which wasn't something he realized he had the ability to sense and he didn't want Stiles pretending he was alright. Suddenly pain began seeping into his body where his arm wrapped around Stiles and he barely stifled a groan as he looked over to find lines of black coursing across his skin. As if on cue, Stiles breathing ease and he sighed a little.

 

“I'm sure. My pain meds seem to be kicking in actually.” Derek grew more and more tense as the black lines continued to pour what he could only assume was Stiles’ pain into his body. No amount of counting seemed capable of counteracting his wolf’s desire to ease Stiles’ discomfort and Derek couldn't make the process stop. “Are you alright? You're really tense.”

 

Derek's heart fluttered a little at the concern in Stiles’ voice and he cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, yeah. My arm is just cramping up. Awkward angle I guess.”

 

Stiles chuckled. “Well as much as I would love to hold your arm hostage, I'd rather not cut off your circulation and lose it permanently.” He lifted his head a bit and Derek regretfully slid his arm out and shook it as if to return blood flow. The pain in his body lessened and he allowed himself to relax once more, careful this time to avoid direct skin contact. Stiles fell asleep not half an hour later and Derek slipped gracefully from the bed and headed home.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

They continued this way for a few more days, simply cuddling and chatting, until Stiles was released. The doctors were amazed by the rate of his healing and Stiles told Derek he would be back at work in just a little while longer, though obviously not quite up to full speed. Derek reassured him he could take as long as he liked before getting back to work but he secretly wanted Stiles’ electric presence back in the house quite badly. 

 

He moved about restlessly the day Stiles was discharged, debating whether or not to call and ask him out on a real date or if that would seem too clingy. Derek’s fears were allayed when his phone rang and the screen indicated it was Stiles.

 

“Hey. You get home okay?” 

 

“I did, thanks for checking.” Stiles answered. “Just settling in and trying to get comfy.” 

 

A weighty silence fell between them and Derek cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Do you-” Derek started at the same time Stiles said, “So I-” before giggling nervously.

 

“Go ahead.” Derek offered.

 

“So I know you've kind of spent every day with me while I was in the hospital, but I was kind of wondering if you’d like to have a proper date?”

 

Derek smiled shyly before realizing Stiles couldn't see him. “I would love that. I'm free tonight if you don't have plans. I could come over and cook dinner for you if you like?”

 

Stiles groaned lewdly. “Oh my God, Derek. You would do that?”

 

“Of course.” He answered laughingly. “Besides coming over to help make you food because you still can't stand for long is a great cover, right?”

 

“That's true. How's 6:30?”

 

“See you then.”

 

Derek spent the next hour and a half crashing around the kitchen preparing bag-fulls of cooking gear he would need that most normal people didn't own when Peter materialized at the counter with a heavy sigh.

 

“What now, Peter?”

 

“This isn't a good idea, Derek.”

 

“You were the one who helped me in the first place!” Derek shot back, thoroughly sick of Peter’s increasingly dismal attitude towards him dating Stiles.

 

“I only did so because you insisted upon going after him. What if you get the poor boy in trouble?”

 

“He's not a boy. This was his choice.”

 

“Yeah, well people make dumb choices when they like someone.”

 

“You're not going to change my mind.”

 

“Well what about the fact that you still haven't found Kate yet, huh? Doesn't that worry you at all?”

 

“Cora’s figured out what street she lives on. One more tracking session and we'll have her.”

 

Peter crossed his arms angrily before disappearing without another word. Anxiety balled up in the pit of Derek's stomach and he knew Peter was right about all of it. It wasn't right to let Stiles take this risk for him and it wasn't right to put Kate on the back burner, but he was so comfortable with Stiles and that wasn't something Derek found easily. He only wished Stiles wasn't the only half of the relationship with something on the line.

 

Stiles looked exhausted when he opened the door and Derek frowned instinctively.

 

“Well don't look so happy to see me.” Stiles chided in his typical, though slightly less enthusiastic manner.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Derek stammered, peeved at starting the night out wrong. “You just look really exhausted. Are you sure you want me to be here?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Stiles immediately answered, a fond smile on his face. “I actually kind of need you here, to be honest. They cut back my pain meds so I don't get addicted or anything and I can't be up long enough to make myself anything remotely healthy.”

 

Derek frowned. He didn't understand why Stiles didn't seem to have anyone helping him out, but also didn't feel close enough yet to ask such a probing question. 

 

“Well I brought the ingredients I need for tonight and there will be plenty of leftovers. And I can always bring some stuff over from the restaurant.”

 

Stiles shook his head vehemently, then grimaced at the aggressive motion. “You don't have to do that, Derek. I know how much your restaurant costs.”

 

An amused grin rose on Derek's cheeks before he could stop it. “Are you forgetting how much money I just inherited? Buying you a few good meals until you're back on your feet isn't going to break me.” Stiles continued to frown hesitantly so Derek reached out and rubbed his forearm soothingly. “Besides, the sooner you get healthy, the sooner you get back to the house.” 

 

Stiles looked up at him with an exaggeratedly scandalized gasp. “Aha! I knew you had a hidden agenda!”

 

Derek chuckled before gently leading Stiles back into his cozy studio. “You get comfortable somewhere and I'll get started.”

 

Though Stiles appeared determined to watch Derek cook from his sofa, he almost immediately fell asleep and Derek put on some coffee to keep him awake through dinner. As Stiles snored softly from the living space, Derek made his personal version of baked mac and cheese, complete with bacon and jalapeños (Stiles was addicted to spicy food) and garlic asparagus. Before waking Stiles, he got the prep going for two lava cakes that would bake while they had dinner and set the small kitchen table. Stiles wasn't allowed to have alcohol yet, so he'd brought spiced apple cider that he heated on the stove instead.

 

Stiles ate three servings of Mac and cheese before Derek warned him to save room for dessert. They chatted about all sort of banal family things like how Derek had gotten into cooking because his dad had apparently been an excellent chef before dying just after Cora was born. Stiles talked fondly about how his dad was the Sheriff of a small town up north and they didn't get to see each other often but they Skyped every week. It was good to hear Stiles wasn't completely alone, and the uneasiness in Derek's chest relaxed a bit. 

 

They almost made it through dessert when Stiles began showing visible signs of pain and fatigue.

 

“We can call it a night if you need to. I don't want you overdoing it.” 

 

“You're sure?” The concern and disappointment in Stiles’ voice made warmth spread through Derek and he smiled.

 

“Of course. I go back to work tomorrow so just call in a few orders around three o’clock and I'll bring them over when I get off at nine.”

 

Stiles nodded with a smile and Derek proceeded to pack all the leftovers into Tupperware for him. 

 

“You're going to make me so fat.” He grumbled under his breath. 

 

“Is that your way of saying you want me to keep cooking for you?” Derek asked teasingly.

 

“Yes, please. All the time.” Stiles answered, bobbing his head up and down in an eager and slightly ridiculous nod. Derek chuckled as he cleaned the dishes.

 

“No problem.” He finished quickly and Stiles followed him slowly to the door, leaning heavily on his cane. “Take your time coming back to work, okay?” 

 

Stiles groaned in frustration but nodded. “Okay.” 

 

They continued to stand in their place before the open door and Derek wavered uncomfortably, not sure if he should kiss Stiles or not. Apparently deciding for himself, Stiles leaned forward quickly and pressed a quick peck to Derek’s cheek.

 

“Good night, Der.” He said breathlessly, as though they'd just shared a passionate kiss. Derek supposed that perhaps they had, and the hair at the nape of his neck stood on end as he realized how important this all was to Stiles.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Convincing his boss to let him cook a take-away order for Stiles wasn't easy, but he eventually succeeded. The week with Stiles in addition to Peter’s lessons had honed Derek’s focus and he barely felt the struggle to control his temper in the face of his vicious boss.

 

Stiles was barely awake when he arrived with his food. There was an odd aroma in the apartment that Derek couldn't quite place and Stiles smelled vaguely anxious as he moved about the kitchen putting the food away. When he asked if anything was the matter, Stiles shrugged absentmindedly.

 

“Just my hip, you know?” It wasn't a lie, but Derek felt the distinct impression Stiles wasn't saying something. Not wanting to appear prematurely suspicious, he didn't say anything and simply kissed Stiles on the cheek before saying goodnight.

 

Things at home were equally strange.

 

Laura, Cora, Erica, and Boyd all sat at the dining room table, above which Peter was hovering tensely. Laura was very pointedly not looking Erica’s direction, and Derek would have laughed at her childishness if the environment weren't so oppressive. They all fell silent when he stepped in and then Boyd spoke.

 

“Mr. Hale. Join us.”

 

Derek walked stiffly over to the table.

 

“What's this about?”

 

“We received an anonymous tip today informing us that the shooter in the Preserve may be one Kate Argent.”

 

“Oh.” Derek said dumbly. None of them had submitted any sort of tip, but who else would know about her. “Is there any substance to that claim?”

 

Boyd dipped his head, a considering expression on his face.

 

“Possibly. Laura was telling us how your families used to be friends, but a schism between your mother and Argent’s father caused the relationship to fall apart. Does that sound right?”

 

“I was too young to remember anything like that. All I know is I used to be friends with Kate and then all of a sudden we weren't allowed to hang out anymore. Kind of forgot about her at some point.”

 

“Well, we have patrols scouting the Preserve and we'll let you know if we find anything else.”

 

“Thank you.” Laura said very pointedly in Boyd’s direction. 

 

“We’ll let ourselves out.” Erica said hurriedly as she pushed away from the table.

 

Derek bit his lip when Cora kicked her under the table and Laura yelped audibly. Erica looked back at them suspiciously and a pink flush rose high on Laura’s cheeks.

 

“No, I'll show you out.”

 

Boyd took himself to the cruiser and the two women talked in the doorway for several minutes while Cora and Derek tried not to listen in too closely. When Laura walked back into the room, her face was pinker than before and she scowled at them.

 

“Sooo?” Cora dragged out the question obnoxiously.

 

“We're getting coffee tomorrow night to figure out where we stand.”

 

“Ah!” Cora squealed happily. “You're still totally in love with her, don't deny it.”

 

“It's not a date!” Laura rebutted.

 

“It's completely a date.” Derek pointed out.

 

“Fine.” Laura gave up in exasperation before falling quiet in thought for a moment. “Peter, is there anyone else who knows what the Argents do? Anyone who might have turned them in?”

 

“It's possible the Druid council intervened, but they don't usually get involved in Hunter business. To be honest, I'm not sure the law is the best way to deal with them, but since Kate seems to have thrown their code to the wayside it may be our only option.”

 

Derek fell asleep that night wondering if the law would really be enough to take down Kate.

 

He didn't see Stiles the next day, deciding they should probably have a day away from 

each other now and again. They had spent such a concentrated amount of time together since deciding to date that Derek felt they had met months ago rather than just a mere week. Stiles seemed to agree because he didn't call.

 

When the doorbell rang the following day and Stiles stood on the other side, leaning only slightly on his cane, Derek blinked in surprise.

 

“You're here.” 

 

“Yeah! The doctor cleared me for low intensity stuff. Said she couldn't believe how fast I’m healing. The canes kind of just a formality.” He lifted the cane to show his point.

 

“Well as long as you're sure.” Derek said with a smile. “Just promise you'll take lots of breaks and stuff okay?”

 

Stiles bumbled around in the living room while Derek worked on breakfast, omelettes this morning, and he listened peacefully to Stiles’ busy humming. The sound of Cora’s steps coming down the main staircase disturbed Derek’s domestic fantasies and they were destroyed completely when she yelled in shock a moment later.

 

“Holy shit, you're flying!” Derek heard through the walls, followed shortly by a quiet, “Shit!” from Stiles and a soft thud.

 

Derek careened out of the kitchen towards the commotion to find Cora staring at Stiles where he lay in a painful looking position on the couch that had somehow been moved to rest beneath the chandelier. Stiles wore a pained expression and he held his hip gingerly.

 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, his voice high with worry.

 

“Is he okay?” Cora cried incredulously. “Did you not hear me say he was  _ flying _ ?” 

 

Stiles looked up guiltily, watching Derek’s reaction from beneath his long eyelashes. 

 

“Well I'm focusing on the thing I can process right now.” Derek shot back at his sister before finally turning to Stiles. “Are you okay?” He repeated.

 

“I'm fine,” Stiles answered. “Just a set back.”

 

“Okay, great. Now explain the flying.” Cora demanded impatiently. “Are you some kind of wizard or something?”

Of all responses, Stiles chuckled. “No, I'm not a wizard. I'm uh-ah shit I'm not supposed to tell you.” He mumbled.

 

“Well you're already dating me and you're not supposed to do that either so-” Derek prompted irritably.

 

“I'm your emissary, okay.” Stiles groaned out, as if that answered anything. 

 

“What the hell is an emissary?” Derek cried, his voice half an octave higher than usual out of confusion and frustration. “What do you mean ‘our’ emissary?”

 

“Wait,” Cora interjected more calmly, “you’re our emissary?”

 

“You know what that is?” Derek asked incredulously and was immediately met with a painful slap to his chest.

 

“Yes, because I actually read the Bestiary,” she responded grumpily.

 

“Would one of you like to finally fill me in then?”

 

Stiles looked up at him patiently. “An emissary is like a supernatural guide and liaison. Most major werewolf packs are assigned one and they help keep peace between the packs as well as work out territory and treaty issues with other groups involved in the supernatural world.”

 

So he had known the entire time that Derek was a werewolf. The knowledge left Derek feeling slightly violated, but couldn't bring himself to say so and he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. 

 

“And why were you keeping it a secret from us?” Cora asked, seemingly reading his mind.

 

Derek looked back to Stiles, who shrank under his scrutiny and winced in embarrassment.

 

“I was supposed to keep it a secret until I could locate and deal with Argent, as a sort of test run. Once I succeeded in that, I would become your official emissary. If I failed I would be replaced and you wouldn't have been the wiser as to my identity.”

 

That news sent cold shockwaves through Derek’s spine.

 

“Does us discovering who you are mean they'll reassign you?” He couldn't hide the worry in his voice and Stiles smiled sympathetically up at him.

 

“No. But it does mean we,” he gestured with a hand between himself and Derek, “have to be extra careful and I have to figure out this Kate situation fast.”

 

Cora shook her slightly as if something had occurred to her. “Are you telling us the Druid council knew about Kate before we did?” Stiles nodded. “Why didn't they stop her?”

 

“The purpose of the council and the emissaries they assign is to keep order within the supernatural world and keep it from becoming known to the general public. Kate killing Peter was unfortunate but not in the realm of our dealings. However, you three being new werewolves with no understanding of the supernatural is, so they trapped Peter’s ghost and sent me. Does that make sense?”

 

Derek frowned as he thought about it. “I suppose.”

 

“So how are you supposed to help us with Kate?”

 

“Well for starters, that anonymous tip was me. While the police work on finding her, I have to go talk with her brother, Chris. He’s a reasonable guy, follows the code and such. Hunters have internal ways of dealing with others who don't follow it, so I'm thinking he isn't aware of her little activities yet.”

 

“Are we supposed to get involved?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles shook his head roughly. “Definitely not. Hunters are really dangerous for you guys and Laura doesn't know enough yet for proper diplomacy. I've been training since I was a kid for this stuff.”

 

“How long do you think this will all take?” Cora asked.

 

“Well I have to wait until my wound is fully healed, so I can defend myself properly if needed. I've been working on speeding that up though, so it should only be a day or two more.”

 

“Speeding that up? Can you heal too?” Derek asked.

 

“Not like you guys. I can cast spells that make the process go faster, but I can’t heal fully with no sign anything happened like werewolves. I'll have a limp and the scars and residual numbness and shit like that.”

 

“Spells.” Derek said distractedly. “Is that what you were doing the other night when I stopped over? When you're apartment smelled funny?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I meant to get that done before you got there but I lost track of time.” Stiles groaned and buried his face in his hands, pulling anxiously at the hair that flopped over his forehead. “I’m so sorry, I'm terrible at this. First I go and get shot and then I can't even cover my tracks properly and then there's the whole dating you thing,” Stiles nodded miserably up at Derek as he spoke the last part. “The amount of rules I’m breaking and fucking up is obscene.”

 

Stiles tone was utterly bereft and Derek couldn't tolerate it anymore so he crouched down before him and pulled his hands from his face gently.

 

“Hey, it's fine.” He said softly, trying to get Stiles to look at him. 

 

“I'm, uh, gonna go finish breakfast. It probably needs reheating.” Cora excused herself awkwardly.

 

“Stiles. Are you sure about us? It won't be too much?”

 

The emissary shook his head vehemently. “I'm sure about you. I know I don't have any experience on that front, but I'm sure you're worth it. I'm just not sure I'm really meant to be an emissary.”

 

Something warm and full swelled in Derek’s stomach at Stiles’ certainty and he smiled despite the serious topic.

 

“You'll get the hang of it, just like we'll get the hang of being werewolves. The council wouldn't have assigned you if you weren't ready. They probably have this stuff down to some magical science right?”

 

That got a weak laugh out of Stiles. “I suppose. You sure you still want to try with me, knowing all this?”

 

Derek took a deep breath and looked straight into Stiles’ eyes. “When I saw you being put into the ambulance, I already couldn't imagine not having you in my life. This doesn't change anything.”

 

The sour smell of Stiles’ anxiety at once dissipated and he smiled before leaning in quickly and pressing his lips fully and enthusiastically to Derek’s. They were warm and eager against his and Derek pressed into the kiss happily before pulling away. Stiles followed him momentarily before opening his eyes and frowning.

 

“No more?” He asked morosely, his tone almost childish.

 

Derek smirked teasingly. “Taking it slow, remember?”

  
At that, Stiles groaned and fell back into the couch. “You're terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5 will be posted on Saturday!!
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're hanging in their with this story after my long break, thank you so much!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to [sickcows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/profile) and [yodasyoyo](http://yodas-yo-yo.tumblr.com/) for betaing this chapter for me!

Now that the siblings were aware of Stiles’ real purpose they refused to let him do any work on the house until he was fully healed. Dealing with the Argents was his priority and Laura wanted him healthy and capable as soon as possible. With that directive, he disappeared for two days and when he returned Stiles was fully healed and armed with an arsenal of both magical and diplomatic means of convincing Chris to help them. 

“Is he going to meet with you?” Laura asked almost the moment Stiles limped through the front door.

“Good morning, Laura.” Stiles answered pointedly. “I’m glad I'm finally better as well.”

She winced slightly at the pointed sarcasm. Derek glared at her mildly before greeting Stiles with a kiss on the cheek which turned a flustered pink. 

“Sorry. You know I care. It's just been so tense, all cooped up here.”

Stiles grimaced sympathetically at her. “I'm sure it has been. Yes, I know where he is and I've scheduled to meet with him at a neutral location at eleven.”

“Does he know why?”

“I told him it was regarding a code violation. I didn't think it was smart to lay all my cards on the table before I see him.”

“Okay. And you're going alone?” Derek asked worriedly.

Stiles nodded decisively. “Like I said, Chris has historically followed the hunter code strictly, but Kate may trail him and you could be in danger. Now that I'm prepared, I can shield myself from anything she could hurt me with. Besides that, you guys aren't supposed to know about my part in this. I have to deal with it completely on my own.”

Derek frowned before checking his watch and groaning in frustration. “I'm running late for work, so I have to go. Text me as soon as you're done seeing him. I need to at least know you're okay if I can't know what you're doing.”

Stiles nodded before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Derek's lips. Derek pushed the kiss deeper than normal, his concern for Stiles’ safety overriding his typical reserve. When Stiles pulled away, his big amber eyes were earnest and wide as he looked back at Derek's, which were narrowed in worry.

“I’ll be fine. Go to work. Pretend I'm just you're extra friendly handyman.” Even Stiles’ cheeky wink couldn't ease Derek's fear. Something bad was going to happen.

Derek almost ran two lights in his distraction on the way to work, only managing to catch himself last minute with a grinding squeal of his brakes. Keeping his fangs from dropping demanded more attention than it had since the day he'd been turned and Derek felt certain he was only a few poorly chosen words away from being fired. 

He had no idea where Stiles was or what he was getting into and the endless possibilities of how the day could go wrong spun nauseatingly through his imagination. Stiles seemed confident that Chris was harmless, but what if he had turned down the same dark road as Kate? What if he was walking straight into a trap and was actually killed this time? They would be defenseless against the hunters without Stiles and Derek would be completely alone. 

A damp crash alongside a wet, soggy sensation against his shins forced Derek to look down to where he had accidentally knocked a bowl of eggs from his work station. Broken shells and messy yolks were scattered across the floor and the whites were soaking through his slacks but Derek could barely focus on them through his tear blurred vision. 

“Derek, are you okay?” One of his sous-chefs named Maggie asked. 

He looked up at her in confusion before the wetness on his cheeks told him he was crying and he wiped them away quickly. 

“Uh, yeah.” He tried keeping his tone steady but his voice shook and she frowned skeptically, so he came up with something as close to the truth as possible. “One of my friends got hurt. I’m just waiting to hear if he’s okay.”

“Aw Derek, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I took all last week off. I have to be here.”  _ 1, 2, 3, 4… _ He counted internally, forcing his hands to stop shaking as he faced the reality of the day.

“Well you go change and clean up. I’ll get this mess sorted before Harris sees.” 

Derek smiled slightly and nodded. “Thank you, Maggie.”

He grabbed a pair of spare pants from the employee lounge and headed to the bathroom. Meticulously cleaning his shoes helped distract Derek from his thoughts somewhat and he felt the anxious tremor in his hands calm down, but he could still fill the worst-case scenarios pressing at the back of his mind. 

As he pulled his clean pants on and sat to tie his shoes back on his phone buzzed in his pocket. The tremble returned as he unlocked it and opened Stiles’ message.

**Stiles: I’m still with Chris, but everything is fine. Too much to tell over text. See you after work :)**

He blew out a shaky breath of relief as he typed out a short response and returned to work.

**Derek: that’s a relief. See you soon.**

~~~~~~~~

Somehow, Derek was let off work early and he drove home right away. Stiles wasn't back, which struck him as a bit strange but as Derek wasn't meant to be home yet, he put the concern away when he noticed a moving van across the street. He was about to head inside when a woman stepped out of the truck carrying a box and immediately proceeded to stumble and drop it. 

“Do you want some help?” He called as he stepped back down his front steps.

She looked up in surprise before focusing on him and smiling bashfully. “You'd do that? Thank you so much. My movers are getting here soon but I thought I'd get a head start and I guess my eyes were bigger than my muscles.”

Derek chuckled at her self-deprecating humor and bent to pick up the box easily.

“Not bigger than yours I guess.” She said casually before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in horror as Derek turned an awkward shade of pink. “I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate.”

“It's fine. Don't worry about it.”

They reached her front door and Derek stepped inside to place the box in her living room. As he turned to leave she held her hand out him and he gripped it firmly. 

“I'm Jen, by the way. What's your name?”

“Derek. Nice to meet you.”

“I guess I'll be seeing you around Derek.”

“I'm sure.” He said, before turning and returning to his house.

~~~~~~~~

Several more hours passed, Laura got home from work, and Stiles was nowhere to be found. Cora was working out aggressively in the basement, punishing their punching bag with so much force that a ripping sound and the subsequent draining sand could be heard from the kitchen. Cora groaned and then the stairs creaked as she came upstairs. 

“I broke it.” She announced dismally as she closed the door behind her.

“We heard.” Laura answered. 

“I just need to get out of this house! You guys at least get to go to work.” Cora exclaimed, her voice rising loudly in frustration. “Stiles needs to get back soon.”

“I hope he’s okay.” Laura muttered distractedly. 

Derek stayed silent and continued chopping the vegetables for their dinner. Over the course of the next half hour, however, he cut himself so many times that even his instantaneous healing rendered the prospect of cooking pointless.

“Dammit, where is he?” He snarled in frustration as he cut himself on accident the final time.

“He’ll be okay, Der.” Laura tried to soothe him from where she sat tensely at the kitchen table. “Go take a hot shower. I’ll watch for him.”

The heat felt good on his tense muscles but Derek couldn't shake the nagging feeling he would miss something and he got out shortly after stepping under the water. He slipped into his softest jeans, a Henley, and was about to pull some socks on when he heard tires on the gravel. He turned into the main hallway just as Laura opened the door to find an unfamiliar man with a greying beard supporting a violently shaking Stiles with his shoulder.

“Stiles!” Derek cried before jogging to the door and taking the emissary up in both his arms and carrying him to lie on the couch. 

“Hey, Der.” Stiles greeted breathily as a weak smile curled up the corners of his lips.

“What happened?”

Stiles nodded weakly at the man standing awkwardly in the entryway. “Chris’ll tell you. M’fine. Just need a nap.” His words slurred together minutely and he was asleep mere moments after finishing.

Derek, Laura, Cora and Peter, who had both just appeared, looked expectantly over at Chris who cleared his throat tightly. As he sat down at an armchair they offered him, he pulled a small vial from his pocket.

“You don't mind if I use this do you?” He asked, shaking it slightly as if what he were referring to wasn't obvious.

“What is it?” Laura asked.

“Mountain ash.” Peter, Cora, and Chris all answered simultaneously.

“Why?” Derek asked, offended by the implication they were dangerous. 

“This has been a tense time for you, the full moon is coming, your emissary is in no condition to control you if you get angry with me, and I don’t have any weapons. It's merely a precaution so we avoid an unpleasant altercation.”

The three siblings exchanged looks between themselves. “I suppose that's fine.” Laura sighed eventually, sounding tired and resigned.

“What happened to Stiles?” Derek asked, itching to hold his hand but stifling the urge in front of Chris. “Is Kate dealt with?”

Chris winced at the brash way of discussing his sister but he said nothing.

“Almost. They should be taking her confession at the station right now.”

“Her confession?” Cora asked incredulously. “How'd you get her to do that?”

Chris shook his head. “All Stiles. That's why he's like this. He worked some quite involved magic and essentially compelled her to turn herself in, both for killing Peter and attempting to kill him.”

“He can do that?” Derek asked timidly. “Make people do things.” 

Chris shrugged. “I couldn't really tell you what emissaries can and can't do. He’ll tell you when he wakes up I guess.”

Derek looked over at Stiles, face soft with sleep. His body was still gently trembling, and Derek found it hard to believe he possessed that kind of ability within him. If he could control Kate's actions, why had he not simply done so from the start? Could he control them?

Chris clapped his hands on his knees and stood. “That's all I have for you so I’ll go.”

“Wait.” Laura said, looking up nervously. “I don't really know what I'm doing as an alpha yet, but I'm learning and I was hoping we could continue the pact our mother’s established.”

She held Chris’s gaze hopefully and he nodded, a small grin touching his lips. “I would like that. My daughter believes in cooperation over enmity and I think that's the direction we should head.”

The three of them saw Chris out and returned to sit around Stiles.

“Will he be okay?” Cora asked.

“He seemed to think so.” Derek answered, though he knew he sounded uncertain.

~~~~~~~~

Stiles slept for several hours, only finally awakening at the jarring ring of the phone in the hallway.

“Hello?” Derek answered, smiling sympathetically at Stiles who groaned unhappily from the living room.

“Derek Hale?”

“This is he.”

“This is deputy Boyd at the BHSD. We just wanted to inform you that Kate Argent has turned herself in for the murder of your uncle and attempted murder of Mr. Stilinski. At this moment we don't need anything from you, but we will be contacting you soon to collect official statements for court.”

Derek already knew what had happened, but hearing the words straight from an officer’s mouth almost made his knees buckle in relief. The process wasn't done, but Kate was at least in custody. 

“She confessed?” Stiles asked quietly from the couch when Derek hung up the phone. 

He smiled widely with a nod and received a broad grin in return. A rush of exuberance crashed through Derek's veins and he leaned over and scooped Stiles up from the couch in his arms. Stiles laughed giddily as their lips crashed together and he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. They kissed enthusiastically until Cora’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“I take it it went well then?” She was sweaty from her first run in weeks and smirking at them.

They both turned their heads to look at her and Stiles chuckled again as he let his legs slide down back to the floor.

“We've still got to deal with the court process but we'll just get a good lawyer and it should go quickly.”

That night, Stiles and Derek watched a movie and ate popcorn like a normal couple. Derek didn’t want Stiles to leave as he relished the younger man’s warmth at his side, but Stiles reluctantly pulled away as the credits rolled and Derek kissed him goodnight at the door.

~~~~~~~~

The court process went so quickly Derek had to make sure Stiles wasn't magically interfering. After the giddiness of first having Kate arrested passed, the pack had had to have a serious talk with him about his powers and what he was really capable of. 

“I think it's time you told us how your magic really works. Don't you think, Stiles?” Peter said a few days later by way of greeting the second Stiles let himself in for his usual house work. He was hovering on the living room rocking chair, accompanied by the three siblings. Derek thought it was ridiculous he bothered pretending, but Peter had always enjoyed the dramatic.

“Uh hey, everyone.” Stiles greeted awkwardly, sending them a half-hearted wave as he pulled off his work-boots. Derek tried shooting him a reinforcing smile but he was so nervous himself about the impending conversation he wasn't certain he looked very reassuring.

Stiles hopped over to one of the remaining armchairs opposite Peter and the siblings.

“I guess we've been kinda skirting the issue of how I caught Kate, huh?” His playful tone fell flat with nerves. Peter simply nodded gravely.

“Talia’s emissary was rather secretive but I don't think anything’s wrong with a little transparency. I think it suits me quite well, actually.”

Peter’s stealthy play on words earned him unimpressed glares from Derek and Laura and tense giggles from Stiles and Cora. Though the serious aura in the room remained, Peter’s humor served to break the uncomfortable tension and Stiles began to explain.

“Emissaries can do a lot of things. Some require spells, like healing and compulsion. Others, we can just make happen.”

“Like…?” Laura asked when Stiles paused.

Without prelude, Stiles rose from his chair, not by standing but by levitating. Cora did not react, as she had seen this trick already, but Derek reared his head back slightly in surprise and Laura released a shocked, “Oh!” Stiles smirked casually as he settled himself back down.

“That one’s fun. We can’t fly or anything, but the levitation serves its purpose well enough. I can move stuff as well.” Stiles continued, before twitching a finger and causing Peter’s chair to rock back and forth. Peter, of course, phased right through the chair as it moved, and Derek furrowed his brow at the bizarre image. “Basic stuff like that is easy. All emissaries can do it. Of course, the stronger emissaries can levitate higher and longer, move bigger things, but that’s neither here nor there.”

“What do you mean strong emissaries? You’re not all the same?” Cora asked.

“Well of course not. Are all werewolf’s the same?” Stiles asked scornfully, as though it were a dumb question. When Cora pouted Stiles twiddled his fingers apologetically. “Sorry, I forget this stuff isn’t as intuitive as I think it is.

“Anyway, so yeah emissaries have all sorts of levels of power. I’m one of the stronger ones, and getting stronger. It’s part of why they assigned me to you. You’re an inexperienced pack with a big reputation. You need all the help you can get. There are some pretty weak emissaries though, and they mostly get assigned to packs in largely uninhabited areas or packs that are super powerful but also really peaceful. There’s a buddhist pack in the town over and the Council almost took their emissary away because literally no one bothers them. That emissary is mostly good for poison extraction and negotiation, not much more, but that’s all they need.”

“Hold on,” Peter interjected. “Didn’t you say we’re your first pack? If we need so much help, why’d they send someone with no experience.”

Stiles’ cheeks turned blotchy with an embarrassed blush and Derek suddenly wished they were sitting next to each other so he could encourage Stiles through Peter’s brusque questions. All the same, Stiles continued to explain bravely.

“Ahh well, I don’t really get to tell you why exactly I got assigned to you. I gave you a general idea and that’s the best I can do.”

“Will you explain this business Chris told us about you compelling Kate?” Derek asked when Stiles seemed unlikely to continue on his own. Stiles turned wary eyes on him as he asked, as though aware of the fears lying beneath the surface of Derek’s question.

“Compulsion is the highest level of emissary magic. Most emissaries don’t have the power to do it, and those who do have particular rules they have to follow.”

“And what happens if you break these rules?”

Stiles face darkened and Derek felt an unnerving chill rush down his spine. “We change. Horribly. It’s not like a legal system. They’re rules of nature and if you pervert them, you can’t go back. Something has to be very wrong with you to be able to break the rules.”

“So what are they?” Laura asked. “The rules.”

“They differ, depending on the spell you’re trying to cast. The rule that applies to all combative spells however is that you can’t cast a spell on a person who isn’t actively trying to expose or harm your pack. On the flip side of that, you can’t cast a spell on a member of your pack unless they’re trying to harm someone else or themselves. The only reason I could compel Kate at all was because she was an active threat in your life. The reason it was so difficult for me and took so much power was because she wasn’t actively threatening you in that moment.”

“Why didn’t you simply compel her to turn herself in when she first shot you?” Peter asked.

Stiles smiled wryly. “Because of the third and final rule. I needed Chris’s help to acquire an item that was very dear to Kate. It’s part of why I was so late the day I went to meet him. I knew compelling her would be difficult so I needed an incredibly precious item and it was hard to find. Chris and I went through numerous artifacts before we found one that she had a strong enough connection to for the spell to catch. I ended up using an heirloom necklace from the founder of the Argent hunters. Kate had it impeccably hidden and I’m thinking she somehow knew how emissary magic works.”

Stiles paused and shook his head with a bemused raise of the eyebrow. “Hunters know a lot, but I really don’t know how she learned that. We try to keep our magical secrets locked tight.”

“But you had to have told Chris what you needed her belongings for. They can’t be that well kept secrets.” Cora disagreed scornfully and Stiles looked at her with such a hilariously bored expression that Derek release an amused huff of laughter. 

“You don’t think the Druid Council hasn’t learned how to alter memories?”

“You can do that too?” Laura asked, horrified. 

“Me? No. That’s Druid magic only.”

“And who controls the Druids?” Laura pressed, her tone becoming rapidly more worried. 

Stiles frowned in an uncharacteristically unconcerned manner before shrugging nonchalantly. “I don’t know. Who controls the government? Someone has to be in charge.” He looked up at their grandfather clock and stood abruptly. “Anyway, you have that meeting with your lawyer soon and I promised I have all the bathrooms recauked today, so is it alright if we wrap this conversation up?”

Derek got the distinct impression Stiles was avoiding answering Laura’s question properly, but he allowed himself to be derailed by the more important task of getting to their appointment.

~~~~~~~~

A month later, Kate was deemed mentally insane on account of the delusions she was having about werewolves. She was placed in an institution for treatment until she was diagnosed as fit for prison, with no chance for parole.

Though they had agreed to go slowly, Stiles asked Derek to sleep with him the night the trial was over. It was beautiful and awkward and amazing and Derek held Stiles close when they were done, hoping he never had to let go. He thought Stiles had fallen asleep when he pressed his forehead to Derek’s and spoke tentatively.

“Was I okay?” His voice was small and concerned, as if a cloud of self-doubt had settled over him, and Derek’s grip on his waist tightened impulsively as if that could protect him.

“You were perfect.” He responded immediately, not needing a single moment to know the truth of it. “Perfect.” He repeated firmly when Stiles opened his eyes wide, surprise and doubt pooling deeply in them.

His words seemed to sink in eventually and Stiles smiled a rare soft, vulnerable smile. “So are you.”

They lay still for a while in silence when Stiles suddenly shifted to get out of bed. “I’m going to get some water. Do you want any?”

“I’m okay. Let me just get you some shorts.” He pulled a pair of boxers for himself and basketball shorts for Stiles from his dresser and watched fondly as Stiles padded sleepily out of his room. Derek laid back in bed and rolled over into the warmth of Stiles’ side of the bed when a shout came from the kitchen.

“No!” Stiles’ voice was hoarse in fear and anger and Derek was out of bed and sprinting downstairs in less than a second. 

He arrived just in time to see Stiles standing before a black hooded figure. His stance was defiant but the tears Derek saw rolling down his face belied his brave front. 

“You’ve broken too many of our rules, Emissary Stilinski. We overlooked your inability to keep your status a secret but you have crossed too many lines.”

“Stiles what’s happening?” Derek asked, his own words coming forth meekly in the face of the overpowering force that was what he could only assume was a Druid. 

“I-” Stiles tried to speak but a whimper escaped his throat instead. “They’re-” He tried and failed again, but Derek knew what he was saying and he shook his head violently.

“No. No you can’t take him.” Derek pleaded helplessly.

“You will not stop me Beta Hale.” The Druid reprimanded sharply, its voice booming sharply in Derek’s ears. “Emissary Stilinski must be held responsible for his decisions.”

Derek looked back to find Stiles turned toward him, looking crumpled and smaller than he had ever seen him. Determination filled his face then and Stiles stepped rapidly towards Derek. “Goodbye,” he whispered before pressing his lips desperately to Derek’s one final time. 

A crash like thunder shook the manor and suddenly Stiles was gone, disappeared in a swirl of smoke, and Derek was left shattered and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the rest of this fic will be a little more forthcoming! Just so you know, the story gets darker from here and the rating will be changed to "mature." I haven't fully decided, but some of the material may be triggering, so I will put any trigger warnings both in the tags and the beginning notes of the chapters. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
